La vie d'agent secret n'est pas toujours facile
by DarkestWriterEver
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même je pense.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mais attrapez-le ! Il va réussir à s'enfuir !" Hurla un homme aux cheveux bruns. Des dizaines de soldats traversèrent un couloir, des fusils à la main suivit d'un homme un peu plus vieux. Quand ils furent tous passés, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sortit d'un placard. Il sourit, trop facile, pensa-t-il. Il remonta le couloir dans le sens inverse aux soldats. Il n'allait quand même pas les suivre. Il courait aussi vite que possible, pensant à la manière dont il allait s'échapper de cet endroit. Après tout il le connaissait par coeur depuis le temps qu'il arpentait ses couloirs. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant quelqu'un devant lui. Merde il s'était déjà fait repérer ? Il se figea en entendant des pas frapper le sol derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement pour, sans surprise, y trouver les soldats. Il se mordilla les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il passa derrière l'homme qu'il avait failli percuter. Krory s'il se rappelait bien. Il passa ses menottes autour de son cou.

"Si vous faîtes un pas de plus je l'étrangle !"

"Que personne ne bouge !" Cria l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui était passé tout à l'heure. Le blandin recula tout doucement, regardant autour de lui. Ah enfin il avait une idée. Il retira les chaînes du cou de son otage, le poussa en avant, le jetant dans les bras d'un soldat et sauta au travers de la fenêtre. Il attérit lourdement sur le pavé en gémissant de douleur. Il avait tout même sauté du premier étage. Il s'empressa de se relever pour partir en courant. Les soldats le visaient depuis la fenêtre qu'il venait de briser. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang se mêler à l'eau de la pluie. Il crut un instant avoir été touché par une balle mais il se rappela qu'il avait été blessé lors de sa dernière mission. De plus il venait passer au travers d'une fenêtre et quelques bouts de verre avaient dû se planter dans sa chair. Il reprit sa course dans la rue. Heureusement qu'il pleuvait, l'eau allait diluer les traces de sang et ils ne pourraient pas le suivre. Il courait donc aussi vite que possible, pied nus, les mains enchaînées et tout de blanc vêtu.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Flash-back :

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Il portait un long manteau noir pour se protéger du vent. Sous son manteau, il portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il entra dans l'immense opéra de Vienne, la capitale d'Autriche. Il n'avait pour une fois pas de mission et même un jour de congé suite à sa précédente mission. Durant celle-ci il avait reçu une profonde entaille sur le côté. Il avait même du se recoudre lui-même alors qu'il pouvait voir ses propres côtes. Il n'avait pu être correctement soigné qu'à son retour de mission. Le blandin entra dans le gigantesque bâtiment. Il regarda autour de lui en souriant. Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'opéra mais après tout c'était un ami qui lui avait offert. Un homme habillé en rouge vérifia son billet avant de l'inviter à entrer dans la grande salle. Il allait se diriger vers sa place quand un homme l'arrêta.

"Excusez-moi Monsieur, la représentation est un peu retardée. Vous pouvez aller faire un tour et revenir dans quelques minutes."

"Merci." Répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Il fit demi-tour. Il n'aurait qu'à visiter les couloirs en attendant que l'opéra commence. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, visitant un peu ce bâtiment emblématique du pays. Allen entra dans une pièce très sombre. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta en sentant une aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille pour glisser de sa main gantée quelque chose dans sa main. Un pistolet ? Mais pourquoi ?

"Merci..." Murmura l'homme, qu'il reconnut comme brun, puis il embrassa sa joue. Le blandin eut juste le temps de voir son visage avant qu'il se détache de lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il voulut le suivre mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il eut juste le temps de comprendre que cela venait de l'aiguille que la lumière innonda la pièce. Des agents des services secrets où il travaillait entrèrent par toutes les portes. Il remarqua alors le cadavre étalé au sol en face de lui. Alors c'était pour ça le pistolet et les gants ? Les soldats s'écrièrent sans surprise :

"Pas un geste !"

"Allen Walker, pour le meurtre du premier ministre de Grande Bretagne je vous arrête ! Vous pouvez garder le silence, vous aurez le droit de vous défendre lors de votre jugement. Veuillez nous suivre maintenant." Déclara le chef de la division des services secrets britanniques, son supérieur. Allen laissa tomber le pistolet, il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

* * *

"Allen Walker, vous êtes maintenant reconnu par tous les services sociaux comme un traître. Vous pouvez vous défendre si vous le souhaitez mais rien ne nous empêchera de vous enfermer dans la prison de nos locaux."

Fin de flash-back.

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore une fois de revivre les événements de ces derniers jours. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il était seul maintenant. Il retira le drap qui couvrait ses jambes et se leva. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre. La neige recouvrait le sol jusqu'à une dizaine de centimètres. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi la Russie. Certes il y était déjà allé avec Mana, son père adoptif, lorsqu'il était enfant, mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit. Il bailla, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il se leva, se déshabilla, entra dans la salle de bain puis dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet, frissonnant quand l'eau chaude tomba sur ses maigres épaules. Depuis son propre exil il avait perdu du poids. Ses amis lui manquaient mais il lui était impossible de les voir... pour l'instant du moins. Il allait retrouver ce brun qui avait un grain de beauté sous l'oeil et il prouverait son innocence. Il arrêta le jet d'eau et sortit de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller, comme très souvent, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais revint en arrière récupérer la serviette qu'il avait posé sur son lit pour se sécher les cheveux. Il avait toujours aimé sentir le vent dans ses cheveux humides et il avait pris pour habitude de ne jamais sécher ses cheveux. Mais la dernière fois qu'il était sorti, l'eau dans ses cheveux s'était transformée en glace. Il ne pouvait sortir tant que le vent russe soufflerait dans ses cheveux blancs. Quand ses cheveux furent bien secs, il lança la serviette sur le lit et quitta la pièce. Il se rendit au restaurant de l'hôtel où il séjournait pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Il commanda des Vareniki, des sortes de raviolis sucrés farcis avec du fromage blanc. Il avait fini par tomber amoureux de ces petits gâteaux dès la première bouchée et depuis il en mangeait chaque matin. Quand il eut fini son assiette, il déposa 2 billets de 1000 roubles (1) sur la table soit largement de quoi payer son repas. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il entra une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain pour, cette fois-ci se brosser les dents. Il se figea en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il cracha le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche, rinça celle-ci puis sortit de la pièce. Il souffla un grand coup alors que les coups reprirent contre sa porte. Il n'avait pas d'arme à disposition mais il était prêt à se défendre. Il ouvrit très rapidement la porte mais avant d'avoir pu voir quelque chose, il tomba à la renverse, emporté par 2 hommes.

"Salut p'tit frère !" S'exclamèrent les 2 en tirant sur ses joues.

"Jasdero, David ?" Demanda le blandin. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?"

"Bah quoi on a pas le droit de voir son petit frère chéri maintenant ?" Répliqua Jasdero en le serrant dans ses bras alors que David se relevait.

"En fait on est là pour le travail." Il alla récupérer le colis qu'ils avaient laissé de devant la porte puis ferma cette dernière. Jasdero comme David travaillaient en tant que livreurs. Le blond aida son cadet à se relever alors que son jumeau lui tendait une boîte en carton.

"Mais j'ai rien commandé..." Murmura le plus jeune. Il leva les yeux vers ses 2 frères aînés qui haussèrent les épaules. "Vous devriez peut-être reculer..."

"T'inquiète on passe les paquets au détecteur de métaux, ça risque rien." Déclara David.

"Il y a des bombes faites avec du plastique..." Marmonna-t-il.

"Il y a pas de risque je te dis." Allen retira lentement le ruban le lavande qui fermait la boîte en carton. Il sursauta, lâchant la boîte par reflexe. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la boîte, des centaines de confettis rectangulaires de toutes les couleurs lui avaient explosé au visage.

"Je crois que t'as un admirateur frangin." Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, tenant dans ses mains un confettis jaune. Le blandin s'agenouilla devant la boîte en carton, regardant timidement ce qu'elle contenait. Une carte de la même couleur que le ruban trônait au fond de la boîte. Sur celle-ci était écrit "pour celui qui a le plus beau sourire". " Je te l'avais dit." Ajouta Jasdero, aidant encore une fois son frère à se relever. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, riant aux joues rouge pivoine de celui-ci. Ce dernier retourna la carte qu'il lut dans sa tête.

"Merci encore pour la dernière fois, j'espère que la mort du ministre ne vous attriste pas trop. Je ne veux en aucuns cas vous froisser. Votre air contrarié, bien qu'adorable, n'est pas celui que je préfère sur votre joli minois. Comme le revers de ma carte vous l'a déjà fait remarquer, c'est avec un sourire que vos lèvres rouge cerise sont les plus appétissantes. Et ce n'est point remplis de larmes que vos yeux me rendent fou. Mais bien remplis de vie comme lorsqu'ils sont accompagné de votre rire qui sonne à mes oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Depuis cette opéra je ne pense qu'à vous revoir. J'espère que notre prochaine rencontre approche dans l'espoir de revoir vos yeux acier sous vos longs cils couleur de neige.

T. Mikk."

"Il se moque de moi !" S'exclama Allen en donnant un coup de pied dans la boîte en carton. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Jasdero caressa ses cheveux.

"Ça va ?" Le blandin se releva en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ouais, mais j'ai un truc à faire." Répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Comme tu veux, de toute façon on a encore du travail." Ajouta David. Les jumeaux sortirent eux aussi de la chambre. Allen ferma la porte à clé, laissant à l'intérieur les confettis, la carte et le paquet qui la contenait. Il quitta l'hôtel avec ses frères et, une fois dans la rue, se sépara d'eux. Les jumeaux retournèrent travailler sans lui poser plus de questions. Ils savaient que leur cadet travaillait pour les services secrets britanniques et qu'il ne pouvait divulguer aucunes informations. L'unique chose qu'ils savaient était qu'il y a plusieurs jours, leur adorable petit frère était venu leur rendre visite en Angleterre, juste avant qu'ils déménagent en Russie, en pleurs, couvert de sang et de bouts de verre et avec des bleus aux poignets. Sans poser la moindre question, ils avaient retiré un à un les morceaux de verre, désinfecté et pansé ses blessures. Ils étaient conscients qu'un grave problème touchait leur jeune frère. Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur leur cadet pour lui faire une dernière étreinte puis continuèrent à livrer leurs colis. Allen marcha dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, regardant fixement le sol. Il se laissa tomber sur une banc trempé par la neige fondu. Il tira sur ses cheveux presque au point de les arracher.

"Une idée, une idée, une idée, une idée, une idée..." Répétait-il comme un mantra, comme cela allait l'aidait à trouver une solution. Il redressa la tête d'un seul coup, cessant enfin de tirer sur ses mèches blanches. "Mais oui..." Souffla-t-il. Il se releva et partit en courant. La solution était juste devant lui. Il disparut une nouvelle fois dans les diverses ruelles de la ville, son plan se mettant déjà en place dans sa tête.

* * *

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'Ordre noir, le bâtiment officiel des services secrets où il travaillait et vivait, tout comme ses collègues. Il se dirigeait actuellement vers la cafétéria pour y manger seul, du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait puisqu'un certain lapin roux trouvait toujours le moyen de venir "l'emmerder", comme il disait, peu importe à l'heure à laquelle il mangeait où dans quel bâtiment lorsqu'il sortait. A croire qu'il l'attendait et le suivait juste pour... il ne savait même pas quoi. Il soupira. Le seul moment où il avait la paix était quand il était en mission seul. Il pénétra finalement dans la cafétéria. Il salua sobrement le cuisiner, Jeryy, puis commanda la même chose qu'il prenait d'habitude, des sobas. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir seul avec son plateau. Il soupira en voyant arriver à toute vitesse une certaine tête rousse.

"Salut Kanda !" S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux abruti ?"

"On a tous été convoqué ici. Apparemment Leverrier a un truc important à dire, je crois que ça concerne tout le monde. Et la cafétéria est la plus grande salle du bâtiment alors..."

"Alors va emmerder le Moyashi et fout moi la paix."

"Peux pas." Commença-t-il. "Je crois qu'il est pas encore rentré de mission." A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Leverrier, leur chef de division entra dans la pièce.

"Que tout le monde se taise, j'ai une annonce extrêmement importante à faire. Tout d'abord Sheryl Camelott notre premier ministre... est mort." Les agents secrets qui, en l'honneur du discours de Leverrier s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la cafétéria, l'écoutaient dans le silence le plus complet. Pas un n'osait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Le coupable n'est autre que le jeune Allen Walker, une ancienne recrue de nos services. Il est actuellement considéré comme un traitre et est emprisonné et enchaîné dans les prisons de nos locaux. Si vous tentez le moindre contact direct ou indirect avec lui, vous irez le rejoindre derrière des barreaux." Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce restèrent muets, y compris le cuisinier, même Kanda. Une personne aussi adorable, souriante, enjouée, pleine de vie et de bien d'autres qualités était un traître et un meurtrier ? Impossible personne n'y croyait. "Et pour ceux qui ont des doutes quant à sa culpabilité, il a été pris sur le fait avec à la main un pistolet qui s'est retrouvé être l'arme du crime." Kanda se leva silencieusement avant de quitter la pièce. Trop choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, personne ne put réagir.

(1) Environ 28 euros


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Allen martelait encore une fois le sol avec ses bottes. Il se dirigeait cette fois-ci vers l'hôtel où il séjournait. Le plan qu'il avait en place il y a quelques minutes nécessitait qu'il passe d'abord chez lui. Il passa la porte de l'hôtel en courant, grimpa les escaliers puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire dans laquelle il fouilla, lançant sans ménagement les vêtements dont il se moquait sur le sol de la pièce. Il s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Plus délicatement cette fois-ci, il sortit un costume entre le noir et le gris et une casquette assortie, un uniforme de policier russe. Il s'empressa de se déshabiller pour enfiler le costume sombre. Il quitta une nouvelle fois l'hôtel, enfonçant la casquette sur sa tête. Il se remit à courir mais dans la direction opposée à la dernière fois. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers le commissariat. Arrivé dans la bonne rue, il arrêta de courir pour se mettre à marcher. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air suspect. Il pénétra dans le commissariat, saluant de la main ses "collègues". Il regarda attentivement chaque panneau indicatif tout en restant discret. Difficile de passer inaperçu dans un endroit où on est jamais allé. Trouvant enfin l'indication qu'il cherchait, il grimpa au premier étage. Il vérifia que personne ne regardait et entra dans une pièce notée "archive". L'homme qui lui avait envoyé une lettre avait signé. Il ignorait s'il l'avait fait exprès ou non mais maintenant il avait son nom de famille. Il se dirigea vers un casier sur lequel était écrit "M-N". Il ouvrit le tiroir "M". Il chercha brièvement le nom "Mikk" quand une étiquette bleue avec "par ici". Il fronça les sourcils et, par curiosité, pris le dossier étiqueté entre ses doigts. Il l'ouvrit pour lire la première page. "Un cadeau pour mon blandin préféré.". Il rougit et ferma les yeux. En effet le brun avait fait exprès de lui donner son nom. Il tourna la page et rougit encore plus, il y avait une photo du brun qui lui envoyait un baiser et lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Il avait envie de lancer le dossier contre le mur mais il en avait besoin. Il lut le reste du contenu de la page dans sa tête. Il se nommait Tyki Mikk, avait 25 ans, il était portugais, pesait 70 kg et mesurait un mètre 88. Allen déglutit rien que de s'imaginer en face de lui. Le blandin mesurait un mètre 68 lui, c'était tout de même 20 cm de différences. Il tourna encore une page pour, cette fois-ci, arriver à la dernière. Il soupira, il pensait qu'il aurait trouvé un peu plus d'informations. La dernière page attira plus son attention que la précédente. C'était une lettre écrite à la main et la même écriture que la lettre qu'il avait reçu.

"Ah mon très cher ami je suis ravi que vous trouviez cette lettre. Cela fait déjà 2 mois que je ne vous ai point vu. Vous m'avez manqué dès que je vous ai quitté mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer je n'ai pu faire autrement. Et je suis certain que vous souhaitez me revoir bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je vous propose donc de jouer avec moi, si vous parvenez à me trouver, je répondrais à toutes vos questions, car je suis persuadé que vous en avez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout de même vous donnez un indice : Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le plus grand hôtel de la ville la plus religieuse d'un pays espagnol au nom fruité. Bonne chance, si vous arrivez à résoudre l'énigme je vous offrirai un baiser."

Allen soupira, rougissant encore. Il prit le dossier avec lui avant de quitter la pièce. Il cacha le dossier dans sa veste sombre. Puisque Tyki était portugais, son dossier n'avait rien à faire en Russie. Il l'avait donc laissé là uniquement pour lui. Il pouvait ainsi emmener le dossier avec lui pour l'étudier. Il sortit calmement du commissariat de police mais dès qu'il fut dehors, il se remit à courir en direction de son hôtel. Quand il passa enfin la porte de sa chambre, il était essoufflé. Il posa le dossier sur son bureau et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il retira sa casquette pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il se releva, se dirigeant vers la carte du monde qu'il avait accroché au mur. Déjà il devait trouver de quel pays il s'agissait. Il prit une feuille de papier pour noter le nom des différents pays hispaniques, l'Espagne, le Chili, la Bolivie, le Paraguay, l'Uruguay, l'Argentine, le Vénézuéla, le Mexique... Il soupira, un pays espagnol avec un nom de fruit.

"Mmh..." Marmonna-t-il en se posant sa tête sur son bras gauche qui lui était posé sur le bureau. Il soupira longuement. S'il devait faire des recherches sur chacun de ses pays il en aurait pour la journée. Il se releva pour frapper dans un mur. Si seulement il n'était pas considéré comme un traître il aurait pu rentrer au quartier général des services secrets il aurait pu faire des recherches dans les archives. Il inspira longuement puis expira pour se calmer. Il retira son uniforme pour reprendre une tenue décontractée puis quitta encore une fois sa chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

"Lavi attends moi !" Cria une jeune brune essoufflée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir après son ami. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta et se retourna pour attendre son amie. Celle-ci attrapa son poignet lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. "Lavi tu peux pas aller le chercher comme ça !"

"Et pourquoi ?! Pourquoi hein ?! Tu t'en fiches de ce qui lui arrive ?! Ca fait une semaine qu'il pourrit dans un cachot ! Je me fiche qu'il soit enfermé dans une prison, j'irai le chercher et c'est tout !" L'alarme se déclencha mettant ainsi fin à sa tirade. Apparemment un détenu s'était échappé. Cependant le seul détenu qui se trouvait actuellement dans leurs locaux était leur ami Allen. Ils virent des soldats passer en courant et décida de les suivre, ignorant une nouvelle fois les cris de la la brunette. Lorsque les soldats s'arrêtèrent enfin Lavi, le roux, put reconnaître la voix de Leverrier, son supérieur :

"Que personne ne bouge !" Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il se passait. I eut juste le temps de reconnaître la chevelure blanche du jeune Allen Walker qui se trouvait avec Krory menacé par une dizaine de policier avant qu'il ne plonge au travers de la fenêtre. Il sursauta alors qu'il vit le verre brisé s'enfoncer dans la peau de son ami qui atterrit durement sur le sol trempé dehors. Il suivit les soldats, s'approchant lui aussi de la fenêtre. Il aperçut son ami disparaître dans les ruelles sous un torrent de pluie, effaçant les traces de sang qui tombaient au sol et esquivant difficilement les fléchettes anesthésiantes que lançaient les soldats de leur fusil. Il fit demi-tour et partit pour regagner sa chambre. Il allait chercher son ami peut importait ce qui risquait de lui arriver, il irait et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Une fois passé la porte de sa chambre, il sortit un sac gris qu'il remplit de vêtements. Il y ajouta ensuite son ordinateur portable ainsi que quelques autres gadgets qui pourraient lui servir. Il ressortit de la pièce en plaçant le sac sur son épaule. Il traversa les couloirs de l'Ordre Noir réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait procéder pour retrouver son ami. Il devait d'abord trouver l'endroit où son ami s'était réfugié. Il était blessé et ne pouvait décemment pas voyager dans cet état. Alors qu'il atteignait enfin l'entrée, Lavi put reconnaître la silhouette de Kanda se diriger aussi vers l'entrée.

"Kanda !" Cria-t-il en le rejoignant.

"Oui et non."

"Quoi ?" S'exclama-t-il.

"Oui je vais chercher le Moyashi et non tu viens pas avec moi."

"Comme si je te laissais le choix !" Répliqua-t-il en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et quitta le bâtiment sans attendre. Le rouquin ne s'en formalisa pas et s'empressa de le suivre. Il s'assit dans la voiture de Kanda du côté passager juste à côté de lui. L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, il n'aurait donc jamais la paix ? Il soupira, démarrant le moteur. "Je pense qu'il a dû aller chez ses frères pour commencer."

"Il a des frères ?" Demanda le brun nonchalamment.

"Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de venir. Allen a 2 frères aînés Jasdero et David. Ils vivent à une demi-heure en voiture d'ici, si on y va maintenant on pourra peut-être y retrouver Allen." Répondit-il en pointant du doigt la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. Kanda suivit donc ses instructions, non sans râler bien sûr.

* * *

Allen se laissa tomber sur la table en gémissant. Cela faisait des heures entières qu'il faisait des recherches sur tous les pays hispanophones du monde, ne s'offrant une pause que pour prendre un café et ne pas tomber endormi. Heureusement qu'il avait encore accès à une bibliothèque et que celle-ci était ouverte 24 heures sur 24. Il avait une table pour lui seul tellement il prenait de place avec tous ces papiers. Le blandin frotta vigoureusement ses yeux pour se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il feuilletait distraitement les pages d'un livre sur l'Espagne d'une main, l'autre se trouvant contre sa joue pour empêcher sa tête de tomber. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux même. Il avait beau essayer de rester éveillé, rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sa vision se réduisait et devenait petit à petit trouble. Il secoua la tête pour ne pas succomber au sommeil mais il était déjà trop tard. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il tombait endormi sur son livre. Il semblait paisible ainsi. Son repos était bien mérité. Il avait fait très peu de nuits complètes depuis qu'il avait été officiellement reconnu comme un traître. Entre les cauchemars, les recherches qu'il avait à faire, effacer ses traces pour ne pas être retrouvé... Les bras de Morphée dans lesquels il voulait chaque être étreint venaient de fondre sur lui au pire moment. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait pensé avant de sombrer profondément dans le sommeil. Il sentit une main douce et chaude s'insinuer lentement dans ses cheveux blancs. Inconsciemment il sourit, c'était agréable. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis très, très longtemps. Même auprès de ses frères, même auprès de... En même temps être à ses côtés, si tenté qu'on y arrive, n'était pas du tout des plus reposant. La main sur sa tête se glissait tendrement entre ses mèches de cheveux. Son sourit s'étira légèrement alors qu'il approchait sa tête de cette main. Il entendit un rire parvenir à ses oreilles mais il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il gémit lorsque la main quitta ses cheveux et le rire redoubla. Il entendit la chaise à côté de lui grincer contre le sol pour s'approcher de lui. Il grimaça, le bruit était désagréable.

"Désolé..." Murmura une voix grave au creux de son oreille, il sentait un souffle chaud dans son cou mais étonnement il appréciait cela. Des lèvres tout aussi chaudes effleurèrent sa pommette, lui rendant son sourire. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne, la serrant délicatement. Encore une fois il aimait la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. "Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir rester mon cher ange. Si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais tout de même vous emprunter un petit quelque chose. Un... souvenir, en quelque sorte." Allen se redressa en sursaut, le souffle court. Avait-il rêvé tout cela où... Il s'empressa de se lever pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien perdu. Sa main s'arrêta sur la poche de sa veste anormalement plate. Il fouilla à l'intérieur pour la trouver vide. Son poing s'écrasa de toutes ses forces sur la table. Heureusement que la bibliothèque était vide à cette heure là. Il releva la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre dehors. Il leva ensuite la tête vers la pendule accrochée au dessus de l'entrée, 4 heure du matin. Il soupira de frustration, il n'avait même pas encore trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Son attention se reporta sur son livre. Il était ouvert à une page sur la culture des mandarines en Espagne. Il gémit alors que son ventre se mettait à grogner. Il avait petit déjeuné, à peine déjeuné et sauté le dîner. Mais non il ne sortirait pas de cette bibliothèque avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se rassit plus confortablement et approcha le livre de lui. Le plus jeune s'arrêta lorsqu'une phrase retint son attention.

"L'Espagne est le pays le plus producteur de clémentine, mandarine et notamment de Tangerine d'Europe, suivi de près par l'Italie et la Grèce."

Tangerine... Tangerine... Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais ce mot retenait tout particulièrement son attention. Un éclair de compréhension se fraya un chemin dans sa petite tête blanche. Il tendit sa main tremblante vers un stylo plume noir sur la table puis vers un bloc-note déjà amputé de bien des feuilles. Il y nota le nom de Tangerine. Il le fixa longuement, attendant peut-être l'inspiration ou une intervention divine puisque lui n'y arrivait pas. Intervention de dieu ou non, la compréhension arriva en son esprit comme une lumière éclairant chaque zone d'ombre. Il reprit le stylo qu'il avait posé sans s'en rendre compte pour écrire juste au dessous de ce qu'il avait écrit précédemment, "ARGENTINE", l'anagramme de Tangerine, le pays hispanique au nom fruité. Il se retint de crier de joie. Il avait beau être seul dans la bibliothèque, il y avait quand même des limites. Il se leva, s'étirant longuement. Il rangea tous les livres qu'il avait sorti. Il lui restait encore à trouver la ville du rendez-vous, il se demandait ce que pouvait être la ville religieuse dont le brun avait parlé. Mais il s'occuperait de cela plus tard, avoir le pays était déjà un grand avancement. Pour le moment il allait rentrer chez lui et profiter de ce repos bien mérité.

* * *

Kanda referma la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble violemment. Lavi qui le suivait faillit la prendre en pleine tête. Il s'empressa de la rouvrir et de rejoindre son ami dans la voiture de celui-ci.

"C'était une perte de temps je te l'avais dit ! La prochaine fois on le fera à MA manière !" S'exclama-t-il en démarrant le moteur.

"TA manière comme tu dis n'est pas meilleur que la mienne."

"Che." Répliqua le brun, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Kanda et Lavi étaient donc allés chez Jasdero et David, les frères aînés d'Allen, suite aux indications du roux. Mais ceux-ci leur avaient à peine accordé une minute, dès qu'ils eurent compris qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'Allen, ils les avaient jetés dehors. La méthode de Kanda consistait à défoncer la porte pour voir d'eux-même si Allen se trouvait chez eux mais le roux avait insisté pour toquer simplement à leur porte et leur poser des questions. Le japonais l'avait laissé faire prétextant que "de toute façon si j'accepte pas tu trouveras un moyen pour m'emmerder" ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Cependant cela avait attisé leur méfiance et maintenant il leur était impossible de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de revenir le lendemain surtout au vue de l'heure qu'il était déjà, 23 heure tout de même. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta devant un hôtel. Il éteignit le moteur puis sortit du véhicule sans attendre. "Tu comptes t'attarder ici abruti ?!" Dit-il en ne voyant pas le roux le suivre.

"Pourquoi on va pas dormir à l'Ordre Noir ?" Demanda-t-il en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

"On est pas encore considérés comme des fugitifs mais ça devrait pas tarder."

"Mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi on est parti." Répliqua Lavi en suivant son ami qui venait de pénétrer dans l'hôtel, son sac toujours sur le dos.

"T'es stupide ou juste naïf ?" Demanda nonchalamment le brun. "Tu fais vraiment confiance à Lenalee ?"

"Bah oui pourquoi ?"

"Cette salope a toujours détesté le Moyashi, faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Si elle l'aimait tant que ça comme tu le crois tu ne penses pas qu'elle serait venu avec nous ?" A l'heure qu'il est elle nous a sûrement déjà balancé à Leverrier. Heureusement que son frère est pas aussi pourri qu'elle, il va sûrement nous couvrir une ou 2 journées." Lavi resta sans voix alors que le japonais s'adressait à la réceptionniste, précisant qu'il voulait bien 2 chambres et non pas une pour 2. Beaucoup de ceux qui avaient eu la chance de partir en mission avec lui admirait son discernement, sa lucidité et son intelligence, mais il n'imaginait pas cela. Kanda semblait insensible au monde qui l'entourait mais en fait il voyait et analysait tout dans la plus grande discrétion. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges attrapa la clé que le japonais lui tendait sans vraiment y faire attention. Il regarda distraitement le numéro sur le porte-clé, suivant son ami qui montait déjà les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre 47, la sienne. Il y entra, observant presque timidement l'intérieur. La pièce était petite mais néanmoins confortable, elle était simplement meublée d'un lit aux draps rouges et oreillers blancs, d'un canapé rouge à coussins orangés, une armoire et une commode toute 2 en bois sombre. Au fond de la pièce, une porte orange se démarquait des murs rouges. Sans doute une salle de bain pensa le rouquin. Il déposa son sac près de son lit sans le vider et s'assit sur celui-ci. Comme l'avait dit Kanda, Komui ne pourrait les couvrir qu'une journée ou 2. Et cela valait aussi pour Allen. Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à quitter le pays et ils étaient bien décidés à le suivre.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Allen se réveilla doucement accompagné des rayons du soleil sur sa joue et le chant des oiseaux. Il s'assit sur son lit en gémissant, son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Il s'étira longuement puis se leva. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres. Il retira la longue chemise blanche qui lui servait de pyjama. Il termina de se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il laissa quelques instants l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos endolori et courbaturé. Il souffla et prit la bouteille de shampoing pour laver ses cheveux blancs. Il se servit d'un gel douche à la lavande pour le reste de son corps. Dès qu'il fut lavé et bien rincé, il quitta la douche. Il récupéra les vêtements qu'il avait laissé au sol et s'en habilla après s'être brièvement séché. Il sortit calmement de la salle de bain, se frottant les cheveux d'une serviette jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à peine humides. Il déposa la serviette sur son lit, veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas pliée, au quel cas elle sécherait bien moins vite. Il se rendit au restaurant de son hôtel pour prendre un petit déjeuner des plus copieux, rattrapant son jeun de la veille. Il laissa quelques billets sur la table puis reprit la route de la bibliothèque, armée d'un bloc-note et d'un stylo plume. Il passa la porte, regardant timidement autour de lui. Toutes les tables étaient déjà prises. Il se mordilla les lèvres, il aurait préféré ne pas partager sa table puisqu'il avait légèrement tendance à étaler ses livres, feuilles et dossiers lorsqu'il faisait des recherches. Il alla dans les rayons spécialisés dans la géographie. Il prit plusieurs livres sur l'Argentine et notamment ses villes. Il alla s'asseoir à une des tables, osant à peine regarder celui avec qui il la partageait. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds, assez longs, coiffés en tresse. Curieux, il leva les yeux vers lui. Le blandin le salua timidement de la main alors que lui le saluait d'un sourire. Il posa ses livres à sa gauche sauf un qu'il ouvrit et plaça devant lui et son bloc-note à sa droite. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à en trouver une qui évoque les villes d'Argentine. Le livre ne semblait parler que des 3 villes les plus connues du pays. Buenos Aires, la capitale, Córdoba et Rosario. Respectivement ces villes étaient peuplées d'environ 2 995 000, 1 272 000 et 908 000 habitants. Il nota ces noms sur son bloc-note puis plaça le livre sous ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Il en prit un autre qui, lui, était centré sur les villes et populations de l'Argentine. Le livre détaillait précisement les 10 villes les plus connues. La quatrième se nommait Mendoza. Elle était suivie de San Miguel de Tucumán, La Plata, Mar del Plata, Salta, Santa Fe et San Juan. Il nota ces autres noms sur son bloc-note. Il commença ensuite à lire les pages concernant la capitale. Buenos Aires était la deuxième ville la plus peuplée d'Amérique du sud après Sao Paulo. La ville portuaire semblait abriter de nombreux musées. La réligion, semblable à toutes les villes du pays ou presque, était le catholicisme. A part cela rien ne semblait indiquer que la ville soit plus religieuse qu'une autre. Il raya le nom de Buenos Aires de son bloc-note. Il passa à la page suivante sur Córdoba. La Cathédrale Notre Dame de l'Assomption trônait somptueusement dans la ville. La ville se trouvait être un important siège d'archidiocèse. Il entoura le nom de Córdoba sur son bloc-note. Il tourna la page pour arriver à Rosario. Celle-ci possédait une basilique mineure, rien de plus impressionnant qu'autre chose. Pour le reste du livre il avait l'impression de lire indéfiniment la même page. Des petites cathédrales, des musées, des bibliothèques, des aéroports, c'était toujours la même chose. Il écrivit donc sur une autre page le seul nom de Córdoba puis arracha celle-ci. Il rangea la feuille dans sa poche, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait plus qu'à faire quelques recherches sur internet pour trouver l'hôtel. Il rangea les livres qu'il avait emprunté, récupéra son bloc-note et son stylo avant de quitter enfin le bâtiment. Il rentra chez lui presque en sautillant. Ce soir il rendrait visite à ses frères pour emprunter leur ordinateur. Lui n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de prendre le sien à cause de son évasion. Il ne voulait pas abuser du temps de ses grands frères, ce pour quoi il avait fait ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Cependant pour trouver un hôtel, il avait bien besoin d'internet et pas de livre. Il hésita à aller les voir à leur travail, cela leur ferait sûrement plaisir. Il se dirigea donc, fredonnant doucement, vers la poste où travaillaient ses aînés. Il entra dans le bâtiment, salua sobrement le réceptionniste puis marcha vers l'arrière boutique quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Allen s'arrêta, non pas qu'il avait été surpris, tout comme le réceptionniste qui n'avait pas relevé le regard de son journal, mais il ne voulait pas prendre la porte dans la figure. Un blond et un brun sortirent en courant par la porte qu'ils venaient de défoncer.

"Alleeeen !" Hurla le blond en se jetant sur son cadet. Celui-ci le serra contre lui en riant. Jasdero le souleva dans ses bras comme on le ferait d'un enfant. Le brun s'approcha d'eux, ébouriffant les cheveux blancs de son jeune frère.

"Tu nous rend visite ?" Demanda le brun, souriant légèrement.

"Oui mais pour être honnête c'était aussi pour vous demander un petit service.

"Tout ce que tu veux !" S'exclama le blond en resserrant son étreinte.

"Je peux vous emprunter votre ordinateur ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"T'avais même pas besoin de nous demander ça." Ajouta David. Le blond sortit de sa poche la clé de leur propre chambre d'hôtel il la plaça dans les mains de son "frangin". Il embrassa la joue de son petit frère puis quitta le bâtiment pour reprendre le travail avec son jumeau. Allen sortit avec ses aînés et les regarda partir, souriant. Il regagna ensuite son hôtel qu'il partageait avec ses frères depuis des semaines, dire qu'il ne l'avait appris que la veille. Il regarda le porte-clé pour avoir le numéro de la chambre, 9. Il se rendit donc au premier étage de son hôtel puis dans la chambre de ses frères. Il referma la porte derrière lui, un réflexe pour un fugitif. Il alla s'asseoir devant le bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur portable dont la couleur se situait entre le noir et le gris. Il alluma l'appareil, démarra internet et rechercha des informations sur les différents hôtels de la ville de Córdoba. Apparemment il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait 5 étoiles, c'était sans doute le lieu du rendez-vous. Il nota le nom de l'hôtel, l'Hotel Hospes Palacio del Bailío. Il vérifia tout de même s'il y avait un aéroport dans la ville et c'était en effet le cas. Il éteignit l'ordinateur, quitta la pièce après avoir laissé un petit pour ses frères qu'il allait devoir quitter, regagna sa chambre et fit sa valise.

* * *

Kanda voulut une nouvelle fois claquer la porte de l'immeuble mis cette fois-ci Lavi l'anticipa et le retint. Le brun se dégagea vite de sa prise, pestant contre la Terre entière. Les 2 avaient attendu qu'il soit midi pour retourner voir la famille d'Allen. Mais au lieu de leur parler, ils avaient découvert un mot grotesque accroché à la porte :

"Personne ne touchera à notre petit frère surtout pas 2 idiots comme vous !"

Le mot était subtilement accompagné de 2 personnages, sans doute les jumeaux qui leur tirait la langue. Le japonais s'enferma dans sa voiture en soupirant.

"Je t'avais prévenu abruti !" Dit-il à l'attention du roux quand celui-ci le rejoignit dans la voiture.

"Je sais..."

"On fait quoi maintenant ?!"

"T'inquiète pour une fois j'ai tout prévu." Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns retira la main qui cachait ses yeux. "Hier quand personne ne regardait j'ai collé un émetteur sur la veste du blond. Ça tiendra pas longtemps mais on pourra au moins savoir dans quelle ville ils ont déménagé."

"Bien." Répliqua simplement Kanda en démarrant le moteur de sa voiture. Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel pour l'un faire ses valises, et pour l'autre rechercher, grâce aux satellites, la localisation d'Allen. Lorsque le japonais eut fini de faire leur valise, ce qui fut assez rapide étant donné qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vidé, il avait juste eu à récupérer leurs vêtements sales de la veille et, bien sûr, à les ranger à part. "Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"J'imagine que pour l'instant ils sont encore dans l'avion mais ils se dirigent vers l'Europe de l'est."

"Tu me diras quand ils cesseront de bouger." Déclara l'aîné en s'asseyant sur le lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Petit à petit et sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba endormi.

* * *

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'on avait juste effleuré son épaule. Un réflexe qu'il avait acquéri après de très nombreuses missions. Il attrapa la main qui avait frôlé son épaule. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de la main de Lavi et le lâcha. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur le lit.

"A ce que je vous j'ai bien fait de commander du café." Déclara le roux en lui tendant une tasse remplie d'un liquide brun.

"La ferme." Répondit le brun en lui arrachant la tasse des mains qu'il but en un coup. Il se leva en la posant sur la table de chevet. "Des nouvelles ?"

"Ils se sont arrêtés à Saint Petersbourg en Russie."

"Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?" Le roux sourit et se dirigea vers la porte avec son sac sur le dos. Le japonais le suivit, son sac sur une épaule. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport de London Heathrow grâce à la voiture de Kanda. Ils prirent 2 billets et eurent la chance d'avoir un vol pour Saint Petersbourg dans une demi-heure. Ils attendirent avec ennui de pouvoir enfin monter dans l'avion dans lequel ils devraient aussi attendre le décollage. S'assurant bien de garder leur sac avec eux, il valait mieux qu'ils ne se séparent pas de leurs affaires. L'avion partit avec un quart d'heure de retard, mais cela ne leur importait pas vraiment pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était, pour l'un retrouver son meilleur ami qu'il considérait presque comme son frère et pour l'autre, retrouver la personne qui avait réussi à atteindre son coeur de glace. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tourna le regard vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il était tombé amoureux de son cadet même s'il s'évertuait à le repousser. Il trouvait ça horriblement cliché de penser cela, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas assez bien pour celui qu'il aimait. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait besoin. Il avait vite compris qu'Allen était comme ces lapins qui dépérissent et meurent s'il sont seuls ou s'ils manquent d'affection. Il avait ainsi tout fait pour l'éloigner de lui, pour éviter qu'il se prenne d'affection pour lui. Cependant le blandin, joyeux et extraverti de nature, ne cessait de revenir vers lui. Aujourd'hui pourtant c'était son tour d'aller vers lui. Le "Moyashi", comme il l'appelait, avait cette fois-ci besoin de lui. Et il était prêt à tout pour l'aider.

* * *

Allen bailla longuement. Il était épuisé de son voyage en avion. Un voyage entre l'Angleterre et l'Argentine était tout de même assez long. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sortit son téléphone du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière pour activer la fonction "GPS". Il devait maintenant trouver l'hôtel du rendez-vous. Il marcha, regardant fixement l'écran de son téléphone. Il ne faisait presque pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, heureusement que les autres eux faisaient attention à lui. Il s'arrêta devant un grand hôtel, levant enfin la tête. Le bâtiment était relativement grand. Il passa la porte en bois qui colorait délicatement la façade blanche de l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il ne savait que dire au réceptionniste qui le regardait étrangement.

"Bonjour ?" Osa-t-il en anglais. Malgré toutes les missions qu'il avait pu faire depuis qu'il faisait parti des services secrets, il n'avait jamais réussi à apprendre l'espagnol.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Le plus jeune grimaça légèrement à son fort accent, il comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait.

"Euh en fait on m'a... invité ici et-"

"Vous êtes Allen Walker ?"

"Oui." L'homme se retourna, prit la seule clé dorée accrochée au mur et la lui tendit. Le blandin attrapa timidement l'objet et le réceptionniste lui fit signe de partir puisque la chambre avait déjà été payée. Allen se dirigea donc vers le premier étage pour s'arrêter devant une porte notée "6". Il entre la clé dans la serrure, tourna puis entra. La chambre était grande et aux couleurs plutôt chaudes. C'était douillet et très accueillant. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, Tyki ne semblait pas être là. Une simple lettre, cachetée de cire bleue, reposait sur le lit. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Allen se dirigea vers le lit. Il prit lentement la lettre entre ses mains, il commençait à avoir peur. Il brisa le sceau qui fermait la lettre et commença à lire dans sa tête. Il n'en revenait pas. La lettre commençait avec une excuse toute simple, mais les 4 mots qui suivaient... Il avait eu beaucoup de missions dans sa carrière, et même si certaines ne s'étaient pas tout à fait déroulé comme prévu, jamais il n'avait pu voir cela. Et pourtant ces mots étaient là, devant ces yeux, écrit en noir sur du blanc.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Il relisait encore et encore les premiers mots de la lettre. Un par un. Séparément. Mais cela voulait toujours dire la même chose.

Vous. Vous. Êtes. Trompé.

Allen avait les mains qui tremblaient mais la feuille ne quittait pas ses mains, comme si elle y était accrochée. Il souffla pour reprendre son calme, puis continua sa lecture.

"Vous ne parlez donc pas l'espagnol ? La ville à laquelle je faisais référence était bien sur Rosario, un chapelet, ou rosaire, en espagnol."

Le blandin s'arrêta dans sa lecture pour taper de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Il retira doucement sa main droite légèrement meurtrie du plâtre.

"Enfin ne vous en faîtes pas, vous avez un lot de consolation. Vous qui travaillez pour une organisation telle que les services secrets vous devez sûrement connaître le président de l'Egypte, non ? Je vous informe que je compte assassiner le président de l'Egypte. Le 12 de ce mois-ci au Palais Al-Manyal, je commettrais un nouveau meurtre. Sur ce, j'espère vous voir vite embrasser ces lèvres qui me font tant envie."

L'anglais fourra la lettre dans son sac, serrant les dents. Il ressortit de la chambre, récupéra la clé qu'il rendit négligemment au réceptionniste et courut vers l'aéroport. Il regarda sa montre, il était 23 heure, il n'avait plus que quelques heures pour sauver une vie. Il s'empressa d'acheter un autre billet pour le Caire. Il attendit que l'embarquement commence dans un café. Il tapait nerveusement du pied. Il espérait pouvoir arriver à temps pour aider cet homme. Il attendit 45 minutes avant de pouvoir faire enregistrer son sac qu'il préféra garder avec lui. Après une heure d'attente en tout, il put enfin monter dans l'avion. Il s'assit près d'une fenêtre, soupirant encore. Il commençait à avoir peur de ne pas réussir à l'aider.

* * *

A peine Allen eut-il posé le pied sur le sol qu'il se précipita en courant pour sortir de l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait absolument empêcher la mort du président égyptien d'arriver. Il avait mis 12 heures à arriver et il n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde, il était épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il traversa les villes en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, suivant les seuls panneaux dont il arrivait à comprendre la signification. Il s'arrêta devant un immense bâtiment richement décoré. Il devait sûrement s'agir du palais qu'il cherchait. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se poser d'autres questions qu'un grand bruit retentit. Le blandin resta sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte de surprise, alors que le bâtiment explosait juste en face de lui. Il se retourna pour partir en courant mais un morceau en pierre, sans doute appartenant à un mur, s'écrasa sur sa jambe, le clouant ainsi au sol. Il cria de douleur essayant de se dégager mais il n'y arriva pas. Sa vue commençait à devenir trouble mais il pouvait parfaitement entendre les cris de douleur des touristes qui avaient eux aussi été blessés. Il voulut appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. A à peine un mètre de lui, il pouvait voir une femme coincée elle aussi sous des débris. Elle serrait son enfant dans ses bras qui, lui, ne semblait pas blessé. Allen serra encore les dents, il se sentait tellement responsable...

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursautant. Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa jambe. Il gémit, se pliant en 2 pour atteindre sa jambe. Elle était enroulée dans des mètres de bandages. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était habillé d'une chemise de nuit bleu ciel et que la chambre dans laquelle il était, était entièrement blanche. Il devait être dans un hôpital. Il essaya de s'asseoir sur le lit mais sa jambe lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse la bouger. Il gémit, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait retrouver Tyki, réussir à prouver son Innocence. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seule seconde. Il finit par se laisser tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Il ne pouvait aller nul part dans son état. Il sursauta encore une fois en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'un médecin venue voir s'il allait bien.

"Bonjour." Commença-t-il en attrapant le dossier au pied de son lit. Il parlait en anglais, il avait sans doute remarqué qu'il était un touriste à ses vêtements, avec un léger accent arabe. "Votre jambe ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ?"

"Si..."

"Malheureusement je ne peux pas augmenter la dose de morphine."

"C'est bien comme ça... Vous pensez que je pourrais me resservir de ma jambe dans combien de temps ?"

"Seuls les tissus et le muscle sont abîmés mais les nerfs ne sont pas touchés alors je pense qu'un peu plus d'une semaine devrait suffire pour que votre blessure soit cicatrisée." Le blandin hocha distraitement la tête. Plus d'une semaine ? Voilà qu'il ne l'arrangeait pas. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à appuyez sur le bouton bleu de cette télécommande." Dit-il en pointant un objet sur la table de chevet. Après cela, le médecin quitta la pièce pour, selon ses dires, le laisser se reposer. Allen soupira longuement. Qu'allait-il donc trouver d'intéressant à faire maintenant ? Il s'allongea sur le côté, essayant de bouger sa jambe au minimum. Il se cacha sous sa couverture pour que le soleil n'atteigne pas ses yeux avant de s'endormir. Le blandin grogna en entendant des bruits de pas et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant tout doucement. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut. Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme à la bibliothèque. Il regarda autour de lui mais il était déjà seul dans la pièce. Il soupira, posant son coude sur le genoux de sa jambe encore valide et son menton dans sa main. Il laissa son regard dériver dans la chambre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table de chevet. Ce livre... Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Il tendit la main pour l'atteindre. La couverture était faite d'un tissu vert sombre mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Il regarda la tranche, il s'agissait d'une histoire arabe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit le livre, celui-ci semblait avoir été traduit en anglais. Allen haussa les épaules, c'était sans doute mieux que rien comme occupation. Il s'assit le plus confortablement possible puis commença sa lecture. Il y resta plongé jusqu'à l'avoir fini. Il le reposa sur la table de chevet puis récupéra la télécommande pour appeler une infirmière. Celle-ci arriva dans les secondes suivantes pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait lui apporter d'autres livres. Elle hocha la tête puis partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard avec une pile de livres qu'elle posa silencieusement sur la table de chevet puis repartit sans un mot. Il regarda les noms des livres posés sur la table de chevet, il n'en connaissait aucun. Il prit celui qui se trouvait tout au dessus pour le lire. Il les lut tous à la suite, ne faisait aucune pause, ni pendant sa lecture ni entre 2 livres. Lorsqu'il eut fini les 5 seuls livres de la pièce, il remarqua 2 choses, la nuit était tombé et son repas était froid, il n'avait même pas remarqué quand on l'avait amené. Il décida tout de même de se remplir le ventre. Il était rarement venu dans les pays arabes pour ses missions et avait eu encore moins de temps pour y manger. Il était tout de même dans un hôpital, pas un restaurant 3 étoiles, mais il était heureux de pouvoir y goûter. La nourriture n'était que peu épicée, encore une fois parce que l'assiette était destinée à des patients. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Le ciel était découvert, les étoiles étaient donc bien visibles. Il poussa le plateau repas qu'on lui avait amené puis se rallongea. Il s'endormit très vite, épuisé par la douleur qu'il avait quelque peu réussi à oublier pendant qu'il lisait.

* * *

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux, baillant largement. Il se redressa le plus lentement possible pour ne pas trop se servir de sa jambe. Il étira ses bras et sa jambe encore valide, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Une demi-douzaine de journalistes entrèrent avec micros et caméras dans sa chambre. Ils lui parlait en arabe avec un trop fort accent pour qu'il comprenne. Un médecin suivi de 2 infirmières entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce pour faire évacuer les journalistes, ceux-ci ne pouvant décemment pas demander de témoignage à un patient en pleine guérison. Dès que la porte de la chambre fut fermée, le blandin essaya de se lever. Sa jambe encore peu rétablie le fit vite chuter contre la table de chevet, emportant avec lui la moitié des livres qui y étaient posés. Il gémit de douleur en tentant de se relever sur une jambe. Il remarqua alors une feuille de papier pliée en 4 au sol. Il la ramassa, fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait rien remarqué en lisant. Il ouvrit le papier et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Tyki. Il replia la feuille, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Les journalistes venaient de le filmer comme victime d'un attentat contre un président. Très vite les services secrets où il travaillait verraient les images et le retrouverait. Une fois debout, il ramassa les livres qu'il avait tombé pour les poser sur le lit. Il se dirigea à cloche pied vers son sac qui avait été posé sur une chaise. Il enfila un pantalon, grimaçant dès que le tissu frôlait sa blessure. Il retira la chemise bleu qu'il portait pour la remplacer par un t-shirt blanc et rouge à manches courtes. Il passa le sac en bandoulière, plaçant à l'intérieur le livre et la feuille de papier que Tyki semblait lui avoir apporté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre mais manqua de trébucher sur un balais laissé au sol. Il récupéra l'objet et en arracha le bout pour ne garder que la longue tige en plastique blanc. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, passa d'abord sa jambe blessée, puis l'autre. Il fit ensuite passer le reste du corps bien plus facilement. Aidé du bâton qu'il avait récupéré du balais, il put marcher sans trop utiliser sa jambe meurtrie. Il entra dans le premier hôtel qu'il vit. L'homme à l'accueil haussa un sourcil en le voyant pied nus et en train de boiter. Mais dès qu'il vit ce qui lui servait de canne, il le prit pour un aveugle. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs lui demanda une chambre, en anglais bien sûr, avant de sortir quelques billets. L'homme lui donna une clé après lui avoir rendu la monnaie, bien qu'il lui ait donné des livres et non des livres égyptiennes.

"Votre chambre se trouve au premier étage, c'est la première porte à gauche après l'escalier." Indiqua l'homme dans sa langue et, pour une fois, sans accent.

"Merci." L'anglais inclina légèrement la tête puis alla vers l'escalier. Allen soupira quand il arriva enfin au premier étage. Il avait mit 10 minutes pour monter un escalier de 15 marches. Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et y entra. Il referma la porte puis s'empressa de s'allonger sur le lit. Il étendit bien sa jambe en soufflant. Il n'avait plus de morphine, sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il posa son dos contre les oreillers en gémissant de douleur. Il ne pensait pas que le manque de morphine ferait une telle différence. Il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, tentant vainement d'oublier la douleur qui tiraillait sa jambe. Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. Il se redressa difficilement puis tourna la tête vers un réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 16 heure 08 ? Il avait dormi bien plus longtemps qu'il le pensait. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il espérait que les services secrets ne trouveraient pas cet hôtel. Ou au moins qu'ils prendraient leur temps. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas prendre l'avion dans cet état. Il attrapa son sac qu'il posa à côté de lui et en sortit le deuxième objet le plus précieux qu'il ait avec l'objet que Tyki lui avait "emprunté". Il le regarda, souriant puis le posa sur la table de chevet. Il s'arrêta un instant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, une cachette des services secrets devrait se trouver non loin d'ici. Il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas du premier coup. Il recommença quelques secondes plus tard en y allant plus doucement. Il récupéra son sac, le vidant de toutes ses affaires. Il posa la lettre de Tyki sur la table de chevet, il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec son sac vide et sa canne de fortune. Il sortit de l'hôtel en boitillant. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un repère. Il partit vers la droite, regardant attentivement chacune des portes. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes, s'adossant contre le mur. Sa jambe lui faisait vraiment mal, il avait du mal à le supporter. Il souffla quelques minutes, gémissant parfois de douleur. Il s'empressa de repartir, c'était trop risqué de rester en pleine rue. Il accéléra un peu le pas, toujours en boitillant mais de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il tenta de pousser mais les gongs étaient trop rouillés pour qu'il arrive à l'ouvrir. Il donna des coups d'épaule dans la porte en métal qui s'ouvrit finalement, le laissant basculer en avant. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment à la rampe, pour ne pas dévaler les escaliers comme sa canne qu'il vit disparaître dans l'obscurité au bas des escaliers. Il se releva doucement, appuya sur l'interrupteur qui alluma une ampoule fébrile et referma la porte. Il descendit les escaliers à cloche-pied, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas glisser sur l'une de ces marches couvertes de poussières. Arrivé au sous-sol, il s'avança dans la pièce. Il se plaça devant une armoire blanche et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit quelques aiguilles et des dizaines de flacons, des bandages, des pansements, du désinfectant et des petites boules de coton. Il posa le tout sur la petite table en métal qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il installa 2 chaises l'une en face de l'autre, s'assit sur l'une et étendit sa jambe blessée sur l'autre. Il remonta son pantalon qui, heureusement, était plutôt large. Il défit doucement le bandage en grimaçant. Il inspecta la blessure, elle semblait propre et commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il prit les bandages propres sur la table pour les enrouler autour de sa jambe. Il prit ensuite une des seringues sur la table et 2 flacons. Il fit en sorte de mettre une dose égal de chaque produit et planta la seringue dans sa cuisse. Il s'était arrangé pour que sa jambe soit suffisamment anesthésiée pour qu'il n'ait plus mal mais qu'il puisse toujours marcher. Il retira la seringue qu'il posa sur la table. Il se releva avec précautions mais il semblait avoir parfaitement dosé les produits. Il se dirigea vers un casier pour en sortir une boîte en métal. Il rangea dans celle-ci tout ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé pour éviter que ça se casse au fond de son sac. Il passa une porte qui le conduisit dans une pièce stockant du matériel informatique. Il prit un ordinateur portable qu'il rangea dans un étui puis dans son sac. Il ajouta un téléphone et quelques petits gadgets qui pourraient lui être très utiles. Il sursauta en entendant du bruit venir de l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issu, il était coincé. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher. Tant pis il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que d'assommer celui ou ceux qui venait d'entrer. Il posa son sac contre le mur et récupéra un clavier d'ordinateur qui n'était pas branché. Il se cacha derrière la porte brandissant son "arme". Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il abattit son clavier sur celui qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd, assommé. Il posa le clavier au sol puis s'accroupit devant l'agent au sol. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé mais heureusement il n'avait rien. Il enjamba l'agent et partit le plus vite possible, sans courir pour autant, il n'était pas certain que sa jambe puisse tenir. Il se dépêcha de retourner dans son hôtel pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il déposa délicatement le sac au sol. Il s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre un oreiller, et prit la lettre que Tyki avait écrite.

"Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pu empêcher la mort de président égyptien. De plus j'ai bien peur qu'on vous prenne encore pour le responsable. Enfin j'imagine que vous n'avez pas abandonné l'idée de me retrouver. Ainsi je propose une nouvelle énigme :

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans la ville ancestrale de la RFA. Je vous attendrais le temps qu'il faudra dans les grands jardins, mais tenter de ne pas trop prendre votre temps. Bonne chance mon ange."

Allen ne prit même pas la peine de réagir à la dernière phrase. Le blandin réfléchit un instant. La RFA était sans aucun doute l'Allemagne. La ville ancestrale... Ancêtre se disait Vorahne en allemand. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sortit un carnet et un stylo pour écrire ce mot, Tyki avait déjà utilisé les anagrammes, rien ne l'empêchait de refaire. L'anglais sortit l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait apporté de son sac. Il appuya sur un bouton, allumant l'appareil. Celui-ci était constamment connecté à un satellite et ainsi à un réseau privé, le rendant impossible à être tracé. Allen ouvrit un onglet google, cherchant les villes les plus connues d'Allemagne. Il nota enfin un nom après une dizaine de minutes, Hanovre. Il rechercha aussi à quoi pourraient correspondre les "grands jardins" et trouva assez rapidement. Il s'agissait des jardins royaux de Herrenhausen. Il nota le nom et l'adresse de l'endroit sur un petit papier qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il remit toutes ses affaires dans son sac et se releva lentement. Il ignorait combien de temps agissaient les produits. Ils ne tiendraient sans doute pas tout le voyage mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ces produits. Il devrait sûrement boiter de l'aéroport jusqu'à l'hôtel mais tant pis, il devait économiser. Heureusement que la ville où il se rendait possédait un aéroport. Allen vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant de quitter la pièce où il n'avait finalement même pas passé la nuit. Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait laissé quelque chose sur la table de chevet.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Kanda rouvrit les yeux quand l'avion fut complètement arrêté. Il tourna la tête vers Lavi qui dormait comme un enfant insouciant. Le brun le frappa durement sur la tête, le réveillant brusquement sans la moindre once de pitié dans le regard. Lavi fit un cri étranglé assez aigu pour s'attirer les regards de tous les passagers qui n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'avion. Le japonais se leva, soupirant à la bêtise de celui qui l'accompagnait. Il sortit de l'avion sans l'attendre, ignorant sans peine ses cris idiots. Le roux s'empressa de le suivre en lui hurlant de l'attendre. Les 2 agents montèrent dans un taxi dès la sortie de l'aéroport. Ils avaient demandé à être emmené dans le centre-ville où ils pourraient sûrement trouver un bon hôtel. De plus, ils auraient sans doute plus de chance d'y trouver Allen. Kanda sortit le premier du taxi après avoir payé le conducteur. Il entra dans le premier hôtel qu'il vit et demanda une chambre pour lui et une pour Lavi. Il récupéra les 2 clés pour en lancer une au roux qui la rattrapa maladroitement, fidèle à lui-même. Il rattrapa son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais il avait déjà fermé la porte. Le japonais laissa lâchement son sac tomber au sol. Il s'assit son lit, l'air ennuyé. Par où devraient-ils commencer leurs recherches ? Il savait que Lavi allait surveiller les actualités du monde entier, mais lui, que pouvait-il faire ? Toquer à la porte de chaque hôtel jusqu'à reconnaître la tête blanche qu'il cherchait ? Il chercherait dans toute la ville qu'il savait immense ? Une idée lui vint soudain. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable qui lui avait permis à de nombreuses reprises de pirater des appareils à distance. Il n'avait qu'à se connecter aux ordinateurs des hôtels de la ville pour regarder le registre des dernières heures, cela réduirait déjà le champ de recherche. Ainsi il saurait le nom des derniers clients, avec un peu de chances le Moyashi avait utilisé son vrai nom. Cela risquait de prendre du temps, voilà pourquoi il devait s'y prendre à l'avance. Il ouvrit un logiciel et tapa longuement sur son téléphone des centaines de caractères. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes et un chargement se lança. Il posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, cela allait peut-être durer plus longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu. Et encore ce n'était que pour un hôtel. Il s'allongea sur son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il soupira. Il détestait ne rien faire. Surtout quand cela concernait Allen. Il avait beau tenter de faire croire aux autres qu'il n'en était rien, tenter de le cacher, tenter de le dissimuler, tenter de le masquer... Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui- même. Il l'aimait. Éperdument, à la folie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retomber à nouveau amoureux de lui dès qu'il croisait ses yeux, de devenir fou en sentant son odeur, d'être muet face à son sourire. Son magnifique sourire. Joyeux, plus éclatant qu'une étoile, c'était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à cela, il n'allait sûrement pas le retrouver tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir, cela ferait au moins passer le temps.

* * *

Kanda somnolait dans son lit, les yeux à moitié ouvert, regardant vaguement le ciel. Il se réveilla soudainement en entendant une sonnerie venir de son téléphone. Il se redressa, récupérant l'appareil. Celui-ci affichait fièrement "chargement terminé". Il avait pris plus d'une journée, estimant avoir suffisamment attendu, il lança immédiatement le piratage des registres de l'hôtel suivant. Il regarda ensuite ce que le téléchargement pouvait lui apprendre. Il regarda les noms des dernières réservations mais aucun d'eux ne correspondait à Allen ou ses frères. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et se leva. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il devait avoir une photo d'Allen et de son adorable sourire dans son portefeuille. Il se rappelait parfaitement du jour où elle avait été prise. C'était le jour de Noël, et aussi l'anniversaire du blandin. Komui avait absolument tenu à faire des photos de cette fête. Le lendemain, il avait donné à tous un exemplaire de chacune des photos qu'il avait prise. Le japonais n'avait gardé que celle-ci qu'il estimait être la plus belle. Il sortit de la pièce tout en sortant la photo de son portefeuille. Il n'aurait qu'à la montrer aux passants dans la rue et leur demander s'ils avaient vu Allen. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers mais s'arrêta devant la chambre de Lavi en voyant un papier à son nom qui y était accroché. Il haussa un sourcil puis arracha d'un coup sec le morceau de scotch qui retenait le papier. Il le lut rapidement avant de le rouler en boule, reprenant sa route. Apparemment Lavi avait eu la même idée que lui. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il jeta le papier dans une poubelle. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter le bâtiment. Il soupira longuement. Il risquait d'en avoir pour un long, très long moment. Il s'enfonça dans les rues, espérant une quelconque piste.

* * *

Allen se dirigeait joyeusement vers l'aéroport, ravi d'avoir trouvé si vite le lieu du rendez vous. De plus il n'avait pas du tout mal à la jambe, du moins pour le moment. Il entra dans un immense bâtiment, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer l'endroit la dernière fois. Il fit enregistrer ses bagages, attendit le temps qu'il fallait, soit une heure et 15 minutes, pour enfin embarquer dans l'avion qui s'envola une demi-heure plus tard. Le blandin regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était plutôt dégagé, lui permettant de voir le pays qu'il survolait. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre, le sourire au lèvres. Il était confiant pour une fois, il se pensait capable d'arrêter Tyki. Il ignorait s'il y arriverait mais il y croyait. Lorsque l'avion passa au dessus de la mer, il ferma les yeux, préférant contempler un paysage terrestre que maritime, surtout concernant un pays qu'il n'avait que très peu visité. Il s'endormit assez vite, serein à l'idée de rencontrer Tyki. Il fut réveillé juste avant l'atterrissage par une hôtesse de l'air. Il bailla, s'étira longuement, gémissant doucement, et attacha sa ceinture comme on lui demanda. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il sortit calmement de l'avion à cause de la douleur dans sa jambe. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus ce qui lui servait de canne, et maintenant qu'il y pensait il l'avait laissé dans la cachette égyptienne des services secrets. Il frissonna, il avait toujours les vêtements qu'il avait porté en Égypte cependant le climat en Allemagne était légèrement différent, surtout en pleine nuit. Il alla vite s'abriter du vent en rentrant dans le bâtiment. Il alla récupérer son sac qu'il avait, cette fois-ci, fait embarqué dans la soute, boitillant. Il attrapa le sac brun qui lui appartenait dès qu'il le vit sur le tapis roulant. Il l'enfila puis quitta l'aéroport. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un panneau pouvant indiquer un hôtel. Il trouva rapidement la direction qu'il devait prendre, heureusement qu'il connaissait bien l'allemand, il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur qu'en Argentine. Il suivit consciencieusement, bien que très lentement pour ménager sa blessure, les panneaux et se retrouva face à un hôtel assez petit. La façade semblait vieille et l'insigne n'était presque plus allumée, seule une lettre subsistait. Allen regarda un instant le bâtiment et décida finalement d'y entrer. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y séjourner bien longtemps, et puis il n'allait pas se mettre à chercher un bon hôtel en pleine nuit. Il arriva à l'accueil, le réceptionniste dormait sur le comptoir. Timidement et du bout des doigts, le blandin secoua son épaule pour le réveiller. L'homme se redressa vivement, le faisait sursauter.

"Was zu tun ?!" (1) S'exclama-t-il.

"Konnte ich ein zimmer für die nacht zu bekommen ?" (2) Le réceptionniste fit un grognement devant s'apparenter à un oui. Il fouilla derrière le comptoir, loin de la vue du plus jeune. Il en ressortit après quelques instant, une clé à la main. Il la fourra dans la main de son client puis sortit de derrière le comptoir. Il attrapa son poignet, l'entraînant avec lui. Il s'arrêta d'un coup devant une porte grise et Allen manqua de se prendre le mur. L'homme le laissa là puis repartit, l'air de rien. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs le regarda partir, surpris, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle semblait plus grande qu'elle en avait l'air mais pas forcément confortable pour autant. Le lit avait l'air de mauvaise qualité malgré la couverture parfaitement blanche. Il posa son sac au sol, baillant longuement. Il sortit une chemise blanche de son sac ainsi qu'un boxer de même couleur et une paire de chaussette. Il se déshabilla entièrement pour s'habiller de ce qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac. Il alla ensuite s'allonger dans son lit, baillant encore une fois. Il s'endormit presque dès que sa joue toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Kanda passa la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, l'air ennuyé. Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était arrivé à Saint Petersbourg et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre piste. Il mettait une journée entière pour juste trouver à endroit où chercher mais ce n'était jamais le bon. De plus aucune des personnes qu'il avait interrogé dans la rue n'avait su l'aider. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, exaspéré. Lavi entrouvrit la porte et y passa sa tête.

"Je te dérange ?" Le brun secoua la tête. "J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui a vu Allen !" S'exclama-t-il en entrant complètement dans la pièce. "C'est un blond qui l'a vu ce matin au nord de la ville, à la bibliothèque !"

"Tu es allé voir à la bibliothèque après ça ?"

"Oui mais il n'y était plus."

"Dommage, mais au moins il est toujours en ville." Dit-il en se relevant, le téléphone à la main. "Je viens de recevoir la nouvelle adresse, tu y vas tout de suite ?" Le rouquin hocha joyeusement la tête. Le japonais se releva puis quitta la pièce avec lui. Il continua à parcourir les rues avec la photo pendant que le roux se dirigeait vers le nord de la ville où se trouvait donc l'hôtel que Kanda venait de pirater. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il parvint à se retrouver devant la façade du bâtiment qui, vu de l'extérieur, semblait assez petit. Il se dépêcha d'y entrer ne préférant pas perdre de temps.

* * *

Allen se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation de sentir le vent sur sa peau. Il grogna doucement, se blottissant dans les couettes. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant pas réussi à lutter contre le froid. Il s'assit sur lit en gémissant de douleur, son dos et sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il s'étira le plus possible puis essaya d'atteindre son sac sans trop bouger. Il sortit la boîte en métal de son sac pour la poser à côté de lui. Il en sortit 2 flacons et une aiguille dans laquelle il mit une dose égale des 2 liquides mais qui fut cependant inférieure à la dernière fois. Il voulait juste finir les flacons qui avaient déjà été vidés de plus de la moitié la dernière fois. Il la planta dans sa cuisse droite en grimaçant. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y jeta la seringue usagée. Il retourna dans la chambre récupérer ses vêtements sales de la veille et les plaça dans un panier à linge qu'une femme de ménage viendrait sûrement récupérer pendant son absence. Il alla ensuite sortir un pantalon noir de son sac et l'enfila. Il regarda sa montre, celle-ci était toujours réglée sur le fuseau horaire de Saint Petersbourg. Il regarda la pendule se trouvant à droite de la porte pour régler sa montre sur 9 heure du matin. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, le visage un peu crispé à cause de son dos endolori. Il continua à s'étirer tout en marchant. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, activant la fonction GPS pour trouver le chemin qui le conduirait aux jardins Herrenhausen. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, il se retrouva face à l'entrée des jardins qui se trouvait être un bâtiment blanc en longueur, assez joli, avec un toit en ardoise grise. Il y entra, regardant autour de lui. Il arriva à l'accueil, sortant un billet de 10 euros de sa poche qu'il avait pris soin de se procurer avec quelques autres dès qu'il avait atteint Saint Petersbourg. Après son exil volontaire, il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il aurait à voyager et, ne sachant où s'orienterait ce voyage, il s'était procuré quelques billets de différentes monnaies. Il paya une entrée et on lui rendit une pièce de 2 euros. Il entra donc dans les jardins royaux de Herrenhausen. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage du blandin et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles. Il s'avança dans l'allée, entre 2 carrés de pelouse. Il passa entre 2 palmiers arrivant à un carrefour. Il continua tout droit, s'arrêtant au bord d'un bassin circulaire pour regarder son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il avait l'air fatigué. Il continua vers la droite, observant attentivement le jardin, non seulement pour trouver Tyki mais aussi parce que l'endroit était magnifique. Il tourna encore à droite lorsqu'il fut encore face à un carrefour. Il vit devant lui un labyrinthe fait de haies. Il se décida à y entrer, espérant juste ne pas s'y perdre. Il mit quelques minutes à arriver au centre au se trouvait un kiosque bleu mais aucune trace de celui qu'il cherchait. Il fit donc demi tour, et, après être sorti du labyrinthe, continua tout droit pendant une quinzaine de minutes, bifurquant légèrement à gauche quand ça s'imposait. Il arriva face à une fontaine de forme octogonale. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait le choix entre 7 autres chemins que celui dont il venait. Il contourna la fontaine et marcha encore tout droit, sans s'arrêter. Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva jusqu'à la rivière qui entourait presque tout le jardin à la manière de douves, comme au Moyen-Âge. Il dut donc faire demi tour, encore. Il tourna à droite dès qu'il put. Il traversa tout le jardin sans s'arrêter mais sans se presser pour autant ce qui lui aurait tout de même mis presque 2 heures s'il ne s'était pas arrêté sous un kiosque, fatigué. Il avait mis tout de même 1 heure 40 pour atteindre ce fameux kiosque qui, contrairement à celui qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, était blanc, tout en croisant quelques touristes parlant différentes langues. Il souffla quelques instants puis reprit sa route. Il arriva un peu plus loin face à un double escalier qu'il gravit pour continuer dans une allée. Des statues dorées semblaient se trouver de chaque côté de ladite allée, toutes dans une position différente. Il se raidit, sentant soudain un bras entourer sa taille et un souffle chaud murmurer à son oreille :

"Laissez vous faire, vous ne voudriez pas attirer l'attention, n'est-ce pas ?" Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, laissant ses muscles se détendre et ses yeux se fermer malgré sa colère. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Sourit le brun. "Ah bien le bonjour mon cher, cela doit bien faire un mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire que ça fait un mois que vous ne m'avez pas vu. Je dois d'ailleurs ajouter à cela que vous êtes adorable quand vous dormez." Dit-il en riant.

"Que-!" Ne put que répondre Allen en rouvrant ses yeux qu'il tourna vers Tyki.

"Je dois aussi avouer que c'est assez flatteur qu'une personne aussi séduisante que vous parcourt des pays entiers pour me retrouver, c'en est presque romantique vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Pas du tout !"

"Allons, vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que ce n'est pas l'amour qui anime vos pas, même un minimum ? Je ne parle bien sûr pas de moi, mais d'une personne vraiment très importante pour vous." L'anglais resta muet et instant et finit par baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas tord, il faisait ça aussi pour avoir l'occasion de revoir une personne qui lui était très chère. Elle lui manquait tellement... "Ne faites pas cette tête." Murmura-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

"Alors euh..." Commença le blandin pour changer de sujet.

"Oui vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi ce rendez-vous, vous me manquiez très cher. Et j'apprécie pouvoir vous serrer contre moi." Allen rougit mais ne répondit pas à ça.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi ce... piège est tombé sur moi." Répliqua-t-il. "Car ce n'est pas un hasard n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet ce n'est pas un hasard, du moins pas entièrement." Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. "A vrai dire toute cette mise en scène était destinée à la personne à qui j'ai envoyé ce billet d'opéra. Mais il se trouve qu'on a préféré vous le donner. Cependant je ne regrette pas puisque cela m'aura permis de vous rencontrer."

"Mais qu'a fait Lavi pour mériter cela ?" Demanda le blandin, confus. Le portugais rit doucement à sa naïveté.

"Ah mon ange vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre."

"Eh bien je vous écoute racontez moi toute l'histoire."

"C'est une très longue histoire."

"Oh et vous pensez que je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour vous poursuivre de pays en pays ?!" S'écria-t-il en commençant à trembler de colère.

"Oh mais vous tremblez très cher." Le coupa-t-il pour placer son manteau sur ses épaules.

"Cessez de vous moquer de moi !"

"Calmez vous."

"Non je ne me calme pas ! A cause de vous je me retrouve seul du jour au lendemain loin de ceux que j'aime, on me croit responsable de la mort de 2 politiciens et on veut ma mort, vous pensez réellement que je vais rester calme ?!"

"Trop tard..." Murmura Tyki en regardant derrière lui. L'anglais voulut se retourner mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, l'aîné attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Il entendit des gens courir derrière lui. Le brun le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée mais Allen s'arrêta soudainement en hurlant de douleur. Il porta une main à sa jambe blessée. Le portugais regarda encore derrière eux. Leurs poursuivants se reprochaient à toute vitesse. Il prit Allen dans ses bras et continua sa route. Il tourna à gauche dès qu'il sortit des jardins. Le blandin rougit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se soutenir. Il en profita pour regarder derrière lui. 8 personnes habillées tout en noir leur courraient après avec, au vue de leur expression, l'envie de les tuer. Tyki pénétra dans le premier restaurant qu'il vit et déposa son cadet sur la chaise en face de lui.

"On s'arrête dans un restaurant alors qu'on est poursuivis ?" Demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

"Ils n'oseront pas intervenir ici. De plus il est déjà midi, vous devez être affamé." Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un menu. Le blandin hésita mais finit pas le prendre du bout des doigts. Il baissa les yeux vers le manteau qu'il avait sur le dos. Il posa le menu sur la table pour passer ses bras dans les manches de la veste trop grande. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande quelques minutes plus tard et Tyki ajouta à cela un vin de grande qualité. Voyant la mine toujours aussi confuse du plus jeune, il le rassura : "Ne vous en faites pas, je vous offre le repas. Bien, où en étions-nous ?" Dit-il, l'air de rien.

"Je vous demandais-"

"Ah oui c'est vrai !" S'exclama-t-il, ignorant complètement ce qu'il disait. "Voyez-vous il y a quelques années, je travaillais avec mon frère, Shéryl, dans un immense cartel de drogue dont nous étions les patrons. Au début ce n'était que l'argent qui nous motivait mais nous nous sommes vite rendu compte que nos concurrents étaient bien plus... populaires que nous. Nous devions donc éliminer la concurrence n'est-ce pas ?" Allen hocha maladroitement la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. "Nous avions d'abord voulu engager des mercenaires pour s'en occuper mais leurs prix étaient des plus onéreux. On est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même comme on dit. Ensemble nous avons nous-même éliminé nos adversaires si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Allen frissonna rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé. "Petit à petit nous dominions le pays tout entier mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour mon frère, il en voulait toujours plus. Le fait d'avoir longtemps vécu dans la misère n'avait sans doute fait qu'augmenter son ambition. Quoi qu'il en soit nous commencions à étendre notre territoire à l'ouest de l'Espagne. Mais avec tant d'influence, nous ne pouvions pas ne pas passer inaperçu aux yeux des services secrets. Pourquoi seuls les britanniques ont tenté de nous arrêter me demanderez vous ? Parce qu'à cette époque les Etats portugais et espagnol étaient dépassés par tous les gangs qui envahissaient les rues. Ils ont demandé de l'aide et l'Angleterre a "généreusement" décidé de leur venir en aide. Normalement ce n'est pas aux services secrets de s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire mais... nous n'avions pas juste assassiné une dizaine de personne, mais bien plus. Je ne vous donnerais pas le chiffre exact, vous connaissant vous n'aimeriez pas savoir." Le blandin se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même. Il avait du mal à imaginer combien de personne qu'il avait pu tuer dans sa vie toute entière. "Des dizaines d'agents ont participé à cette mission. Grâce à une taupe dans nos rangs, ils ont pu faire une descente dans un de nos entrepôts où nous nous étions arrêtés. Nous avons bien tenté de résister mais à part nous, seules 2 autres personne autres que nos fabricants ou dealers savaient réellement se battre. Nous les avions nommés sous chefs pour les divisions où n'avions pas le temps d'aller et, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient que 16 ans, ils étaient très doués. Nous nous sommes vite fait arrêter et, alors que nous allions nous faire embarquer, mon frère a tenté de s'enfuir. Et, impuissant, j'ai assisté à sa fusillade. La plupart des agents qui nous avait arrêté avaient des fléchettes anesthésiantes comme munitions, mais celui qui a tiré sur Shéryl lui avait de vraies balles." Allen restait muet, écoutant attentivement son histoire. De toute façon même s'il essayait de parler il n'y arriverait sans doute pas. Et pour dire quoi après tout ? "J'ai refusé de dénoncer les autres membres du cartel même si cela réduirait ma peine. Mais les 2 sous-chefs qui ont été embarqués avec moi n'ont eu aucuns scrupules à donner tous leurs noms si bien qu'il n'eurent à rester qu'une pauvre semaine en prison. Mais je comprend leur réaction, Jasdero et David ne pouvaient rester loin de leur famille." Le blandin sursauta. Qu'avait-il dit ? Ses frères impliqués dans une telle histoire ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? "Je peux comprendre que cela vous surprenne mais c'était un bon moyen de gagner assez d'argent pour rembourser les dettes de votre père. A l'époque vous n'aviez que 11 ans, ils veillaient sur vous. Quoi qu'il en soit et comme vous vous en doutez, j'en ai voulu à cet agent d'avoir tué mon frère alors, quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'évader i ans, j'étais déterminé à venger sa mort. Je me suis arrangé pour organiser un piège à l'opéra de Vienne. Je lui ai envoyé un billet le conviant à venir à une représentation dans cette opéra. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était qu'il vous offre ce billet. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il ne s'agissait pas de Lavi. Je préfère vous laisser la surprise de trouver qui c'était. Cependant je ne regrette pas du tout que ce soit tombé sur vous, après tout vous êtes concerné par tout ça."

"Huh ?" Ne put que dire le blandin faisant rire son aîné.

"Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais, vous lui avez volé son coeur." Le visage de l'anglais prit une teinte cerise alors qu'un petit cri surpris s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tyki rit encore face à son adorable réaction. "Cela vous étonne tant que ça ? Je pensais vous avoir fait assez comprendre à quel point vous êtes mignon."

"B-bah oui m-mais... euh..." C'est le moment que choisit le serveur pour revenir avec leur plat et la bouteille de vin. Il les servit tous 2 puis repartit après s'être incliné. "Tenez mon cher je pense que vous en aurez besoin." Rit-il en lui tendant son verre de vin. Allen attrapa maladroitement le verre, regardant étrangement le liquide sombre s'y trouvant. Il leva timidement les yeux vers le brun qui se reprit bien vite. "Oh mais bien sûr vous devez être méfiant." Il prit son propre verre pour en boire quelques gorgées. L'anglais baissa les yeux vers son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Il y goûta puis reposa le verre.

"Si vous avez une autre question n'hésitez pas." Murmura-t-il en reprenant son verre.

"Ma montre." Répliqua son cadet.

"Pardon ?"

"La montre à gousset que vous m'avez prise à la bibliothèque. Elle appartenait à mon oncle, s'il vous plait rendez la moi. Vous aviez dit que vous ne faisiez que me l'emprunter mais rendez la moi j'en ai besoin !"

"Calmez vous très cher." Il lui montra la veste qu'il avait placé sur ses épaules du doigt. Le plus jeune s'empressa d'en sortir la précieuse montre qu'il serra contre son coeur. Tyki posa son menton dans sa main, souriant. Décidément quoi qu'il fasse il ne cessait de le trouver adorable. Allen rougit en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Il se décida finalement à prendre une fourchette pour commencer son assiette. Il la finit rapidement sous le regard amusé du brun. Il avait sauté quelques repas ces derniers jours. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Tyki plaça quelques billets sur la table puis se leva. "Je pense devoir vous laisser ici très cher. J'ai plusieurs choses à régler comme vous avez pu le voir ce matin-même. De plus vous avez sans doute besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Oh et je vous offre la veste." Termina-t-il avant de quitter le restaurant. Le blandin se releva précipitamment pour le suivre mais dès qu'il fut sur ses 2 jambes il s'écroula en criant de douleur. A rester assis si longtemps il en avait oublié sa douleur. Les serveurs se précipitèrent alors vers lui pour vérifier son état.

(1) "Qu'est-ce que ?!" en allemand.

(2) "Pourrais-je avoir une chambre pour la nuit ?"


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Lavi appuya sur sonnette, attendant qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir. Il entendit râler de l'autre côté mais on finit par déverrouiller la porte. Il reconnut tout de suite les frères aînés d'Allen.

"Toi !" S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. David l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre. Des bruits de coups et surtout de cris retentirent dans la pièce. Le roux en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un magnifique bleu sur la joue gauche qu'il massait pour faire partir la douleur. Il avait réussi à maîtrisé les jumeaux qui lui avaient sauté dessus dès que la porte s'était fermé. Apparemment leur jeune cadet était parti le jour même sans leur donner de vrais détails et ils l'avaient tenu pour responsable du départ du blandin. Ils avaient donc libéré leur colère, et sans doute frustration étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où il était passé, sur lui. Il avait pu les assommer assez rapidement mais n'avait pu éviter quelques coups. Il se dépêcha de partir avant qu'ils se réveillent. Il regagna sa chambre d'hôtel et demanda une poche de glace à appliquer sur sa joue. Entendant la porte de la chambre voisine à la sienne, il quitta la pièce pour aller y toquer. Kanda alla lui ouvrir l'air ennuyé. Il haussa cependant un sourcil en voyant l'état de sa joue.

"J'ai bien peur qu'Allen ne soit plus en Russie." Commença-t-il.

"Et merde !" S'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Le brun réfléchit quelques instants.

"On surveille." Ce fut au tour du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges d'hausser un sourcil. "On surveille les informations du monde entier. Aucun pays ne doit être épargné jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve sa trace." Lavi hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de partir en courant. Il retourna à sa chambre pour sortir son ordinateur portable qu'il alluma. Il s'assit sur le lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, et posa la poche de glace à côté de lui. Il téléchargea plusieurs applications tant sur son ordinateur que sur son téléphone pour recevoir des alertes sur n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider 24 heures sur 24.

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, ça commençait à devenir une habitude se dit-il. Il regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il parut perdu l'espace d'un instant mais se rappela bien vite ce qu'il s'était passé. Les serveurs du restaurant où il avait déjeuné avec Tyki s'étaient précipités vers lui après qu'il soit tombé. Ils l'avaient ensuite ramené à sa chambre d'hôtel pour qu'il se repose. Il aurait préféré poursuivre Tyki mais, il était déjà trop tard. A peine l'avaient-ils posé sur son lit qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'étira longuement puis s'assit difficilement sur le lit. Il attrapa son sac pour en sortir une nouvelle aiguille et 2 flacons. Il remplit la seringue comme à son habitude puis la planta dans sa jambe. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se lever. Il prit son sac, voulant ranger la montre de son oncle avec la petite peluche de lapin que ses frères lui avaient offert à leur rencontre mais... aucune trace. Il fouilla longuement dans le sac, cherchant partout mais rien. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en réalisant. Il l'avait posé sur la table de chevet en Egypte mais il ne l'avait pas repris. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il secoua la tête pour ne pas pleurer. Il se relevant, plaça toutes ses affaires dans son sac, vérifiant une bonne demie douzaine de fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis s'empressa de partir. Cet objet était bien trop précieux pour qu'il l'abandonne. Tant pis il retournait le chercher en Egypte malgré le risque évident. Il quitta l'hôtel, ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'aéroport. Il prit un billet pour le Caire et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en entendant l'embarcation. Il ne cessait de se répéter mentalement à quel point il était idiot. Idiot de s'être fait piégé, idiot de ne pas avoir retenu Tyki et idiot d'abord oublié cette peluche. Il sursauta en entendant le nom de son vol être annoncé dans les hauts-parleurs. Il se releva et partit vers la zone d'embarcation. Il monta dans l'avion, prenant sa place avec anxiété. Il priait pour que personne n'est visité la chambre après lui. Ou qu'au moins on ait gardé le petit objet. Il se retint d'éclater en sanglot. Pour n'importe qui ne connaissant pas l'histoire de cette peluche, on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un doudou d'enfant quelconque, mais la raison était plus complexe que ça...

* * *

Flash-back :

2 jeunes garçons de 10 ans, des jumeaux, se trouvaient tout 2 dans une chambre meublée de 2 lits et d'une armoire. Il n'y avait même pas de papier peint sur les murs gris. Les planches du parquet étaient vieilles d'une dizaine d'années si ce n'est plus. Le brun, David, jouait à une console portable, abîmée aux coins, qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver dans la rue. Son frère Jasdero, le blond, était assis à côté de lui et regardait attentivement ces exploits. La porte s'ouvrit en claquant violemment contre le mur. Ils ne réagirent même pas, habitués à l'extravagance de leur père. Le blond releva néanmoins la tête en entendant quelque chose s'écraser au sol. Un enfant d'environ 5 ans aux cheveux blancs était allongé au sol, essayant de se relever. L'homme qui venait de le lancer dans la pièce était déjà reparti. L'enfant, une fois assis au sol, les regarda timidement de son unique oeil, l'autre étant caché par des bandages.

"T'es qui toi ?" Demanda le brun en plaçant son menton dans sa main.

"J-j'm'appelle Allen D. Campbell."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"

"Ma maman est morte i jours alors on m'a envoyé vivre avec mon père." Le garçon aux cheveux blonds tourna le regard vers son jumeau. Lui un fils de Cross ? Et il venait vivre ici ? Le pauvre allait connaître l'enfer. "Dites..." Commença-t-il toujours aussi timidement. "Est-ce que... je vais avoir une vraie famille ici...?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "vraie famille" ?" Demanda Jasdero, fronçant les sourcils.

"Avant, là où je vivais, ma maman elle m'aimait pas. Je devais me débrouiller pour trouver à manger, je dormais par terre, elle me frappait quand elle buvait trop-" Il fut interrompu par Jasdero qui le prit dans ses bras. Allen resta figé, trop surpris pour bouger. David le regarda, muet.

"On va bien s'occuper de toi ici." Déclara le blond.

"Jasdero !"

"La ferme David ! Il passe d'un enfer à un autre, évidemment qu'on va s'occuper de lui !" Le brun soupira, ils avaient à peine de vivre et son frère voulait en plus qu'ils le partagent ? Bien sûr qu'il était égoïste de penser ça, mais ici aussi ils devaient trouver de quoi se nourrir eux-même. Cependant il devait bien admettre que son jumeau avait raison, dans ce genre de situation la solidarité comptait beaucoup. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Il y fouilla quelques instants et en sortit un petit objet, à peine plus grand que sa main. Il le lança au blandin que Jasdero avec consentit à relâcher. Il attrapa maladroitement l'objet qu'il amena devant ses yeux une fois bien en main. Il s'agissait d'une petite peluche de lapin, en très bon état, et restée blanche malgré l'endroit minable où ils vivaient. La petite peluche appartenait aux jumeaux lorsqu'ils avaient l'âge du blandin. Ils l'avaient gardé par souvenir mais elle n'était pas sortie de cette armoire depuis bien longtemps. Allen sourit et serra l'animal contre lui. Il sauta dans les bras de David, avec un grand sourire.

"Merci !" S'exclama-t-il, faisant sourire les jumeaux.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Lavi se redressa soudainement en reconnaissant quelque chose sur l'écran de son ordinateur. C'était une photo de l'un des blessé d'un attentat en Egypte prise dans un hôpital, mais ces cheveux blancs, ses yeux argent, il les reconnaîtrait entre 1000. Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le chargeur de l'ordinateur. Il le débrancha puis se dirigea en courant, l'appareil dans les mains, jusqu'à la chambre de Kanda pour y toquer.

"Quoi encore ?" Entendit-il à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il entra sans prendre le temps de répondre et prit place aux côtés du brun assis sur son lit, lui aussi cherchant des informations avec son téléphone.

"Je l'ai trouvé regarde !" S'exclama-t-il en lui montrant l'écran. Le japonais y jeta juste un oeil avant de se lever à son tour.

"Va préparer tes affaires, on part tout de suite." Déclara-t-il en rangeant les seules affaires qu'il ait sorti de son sac durant son séjour à Saint Petersbourg. Le roux alla rejoindre sa chambre pour en faire de même. Ils se rejoignirent devant l'hôtel après que Kanda ait payé pour eux 2 toutes les nuits qu'il avaient passé dans la ville. Ils appelèrent donc un taxi pour qu'il les emmènent à l'aéroport. Dès qu'il entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Lavi alla faire enregistrer leurs bagages qu'ils décidèrent une fois de plus de garder avec eux mais cette fois-ci pour ne pas perdre de temps pour les récupérer après l'atterrissage pendant que Kanda alla acheter leurs 2 billets. 45 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion. Ils ne comptaient même plus le temps depuis lequel il cherchait leur ancien collègue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se perdit dans ses pensées. Il savait que même lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé Allen, celui-ci essayerait de s'enfuir, pensant qu'ils étaient venu l'arrêter. Il fallait donc qu'il louent une voiture pour pouvoir facilement le rattraper s'il tentait de s'enfuir. Le roux sortit son téléphone pour y conserver les détails de son "plan" pour rattraper leur ami. Il se mit bien vite à taper tout ce dont il fallait sous le regard ennuyé mais pourtant curieux de son ami brun.

* * *

Flash-back :

Allen se réveilla doucement avec le vent froid qui passait au travers de la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le lit en baillant, gardant la couette sur ses épaules. Il regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Ses demi-frères n'étaient pas dans le lit à ses côtés comme à leur habitude. Il sauta du lit, ramassant quelques vêtements dont il s'habilla puis quitta la pièce. Il chercha dans toute la maison mais ne trouva que Cross assis devant la télévision. Il grimpa à son tour sur le canapé pour se placer à la même hauteur que son père.

"Hey." Murmura-t-il en tirant sa manche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?" Demanda-t-il sans tourner les yeux vers lui.

"Ils sont où Jasdero et David ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?" Le blandin haussa les épaules et descendit du canapé. Il remonta dans sa chambre emprunter la console de David pour s'occuper pendant l'absence de ses aînés. Il décida d'attendre ses frères dans leur chambre. Il attendit, attendit et attendit encore. Il n'eut eu marre d'attendre qu'après une longue semaine. Ils étaient partis sans rien lui dire et une semaine après, ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, ils l'avaient abandonné. Il s'effondra en larme. Du haut de ses 11 ans il avait déjà été abandonné plusieurs fois, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? Il prit un sac qui se trouvait dans l'armoire, le remplit de toutes les affaires qui lui appartenait. Il hésita à y mettre le lapin en peluche mais décida tout de même de le prendre. Il retourna dans le salon, jetant un regard à son père. Celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Il baissa la tête et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui avant de quitter l'appartement, pour toujours. Il s'en alla, tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Pour lui il était hors de question de rester dans cette endroit seul avec Cross. Il savait ce que ça faisait puisqu'il avait vécu 5 ans seul avec sa mère, et vivre seul était bien mieux. Il sortit enfin dans la rue puis se dirigea vers la droite. Il savait qu'un pont se trouvait à 10 minutes à pied de ce côté, il n'aurait qu'à vivre dessous. 10 minutes plus tard il arriva comme prévu sous la fameux pont. Il s'assit au sol, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Il posa son front contre ses genoux, soupirant. Il finirait sans doute par mourir de faim ou de froid dans la rue. Mais encore une fois ce destin lui paraissait plus supportable que de vivre seul avec une personne qui l'aurait déjà battu et violé si Jasdero et David n'avaient pas été là. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à ses frères, ne voulant pas les inquiéter, surtout que tant qu'ils étaient avec lui, il ne risquait rien. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, tentant de ne penser à rien. Des jours, des semaines, des mois passèrent mais il avait l'impression d'être invisible, de ne pas exister. Personne ne consentait à lui donner une petite pièce, il devait voler sa nourriture ou aller la chercher dans les poubelles. Il maigrissait à vue d'oeil et l'hiver approchait. Il ne passerait sans doute pas l'année. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux en entendant des bruits qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusque là. Il put reconnaître dans tambours et des trompettes. Au loin il put voir d'immenses tentes jaunes et rouges. Était-ce cela que l'on appelait un cirque ? Il n'en avait jamais visité, c'était bien trop cher. Il vit une silhouette se dessiner devant lui. Il leva la tête mais ne put reconnaître ce qui se trouvait devant lui quand la personne se baissa. C'était un clown aux cheveux bruns. Le clown lui dit quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à comprendre quoi. L'homme le prit dans ses bras, il voulut se défendre mais il ne réussit pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Le seule chose qu'il put faire fut de tomber dans les pommes.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, surprenant quelques personnes dans l'avion. Il recommençait à rêver de Mana ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son visage. Il n'avait plus que ses rêves, après la mort de celui-ci dans un incendie, toutes leurs photos avaient brûlé. La seule chose qu'il avait pu récupérer de son père était cette montre à gousset dorée. Elle était aussi importante pour lui que cette peluche de lapin qu'il risquait sa vie pour aller chercher. L'avion se posa peu après et il s'empressa d'en sortir. Il se dirigea en courant vers l'hôtel où il avait résidé pendant quelques heures à peine. Il arriva comme il put à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Durant le trajet à pied, la douleur à sa jambe était revenue, le faisant encore boiter. L'homme à l'accueil haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver mais le blandin lui expliqua bien vite la raison de son retour, l'oubli d'un objet très important pour lui.

"De quel objet s'agissait-il ?" Demanda le réceptionniste, de son léger accent arabe.

"Une petite peluche de lapin blanche à peu près de cette taille." Répondit-il en faisant des gestes pour appuyer ses propos.

"Je vais regarder." Répliqua-t-il avant de se retourner pour disparaître derrière une porte brune derrière le comptoir. L'anglais s'assit sur une chaise, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite. Il plaça ses mains devant son visage, il espérait tellement qu'ils aient gardé le petit objet. L'homme ne semblait pas ressortir de la pièce, ne faisant qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Après 15 minutes qui parurent une éternité pour le blandin, l'homme finit par ressortir de la pièce, tenant triomphalement le lapin blanc. Allen se releva, infiniment soulagé. Il prit ce que le réceptionniste lui tendait avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'homme resta figé, surpris, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, le blandin repartit en courant. Il regarda la peluche comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Il la serra contre lui puis la rangea délicatement dans son sac qu'il prit soin de bien refermer. Il traversa la rue, presqu'en sautillant de joie. Il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant une personne à l'autre bout de la rue. Mais ce n'était pas la personne qui l'inquiétait vraiment mais plutôt son uniforme, c'était un agent des services secrets. Il partit en courant mais fut vite suivi par l'agent en question qui appela des renforts. Sa jambe lui faisait mal mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête. Il manqua de se recevoir une balle ce qui le fit accélérer davantage malgré la douleur croissante. Il courait sans s'arrêter, s'épuisant plus rapidement que ses poursuivants qu'il ne parvenait pas à semer. Il tentait de prendre les ruelles les plus étroites pour ne pas être suivi mais ils arrivaient toujours passer. Allen gagnait toujours un peu de temps, ayant la chance d'être fin, lui passait sans encombre. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une voiture arriver droit sur lui.

* * *

Lavi quitta le premier l'avion mais Kanda le rattrapa bien vite. Ils avaient donc décidé que louer une voiture serait la chose la plus judicieuse à faire en premier. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers une agence de location. Le roux s'occupa de signer les papiers et de payer pour une voiture blanche relativement large. Après avoir donné beaucoup d'informations personnelles qu'il ne trouvait pas réellement nécessaire d'indiquer, ils purent finalement emprunter le véhicule. Le japonais prit la place du conducteur alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se plaçait à l'arrière pour s'allonger de tout son long sur la banquette. Il sortit son téléphone, allumant la fonction "GPS" pour donner des indications à son ami quand à la route à prendre. Le brun suivit consciencieusement ce que lui disait Lavi, et ce devait bien être la première fois. Il s'arrêta soudainement, surprenant le jeune homme à l'oeil vert qui manqua de tomber. Il se releva bien vite pour voir la raison de cet arrêt brutal et resta sans voix tout comme son ami. Juste devant la voiture se trouvait Allen. Il restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés et bouchée bée. Allen et Kanda se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes mais ce contact visuel fut brisé lorsque le plus jeune failli une nouvelle fois se prendre une balle de l'un des agents qui ne cessaient de le suivre. Il continua sa route en courant, manquant lui aussi de tomber à cause de sa jambe qui le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Il s'enfonça encore une fois dans d'étroites ruelles, espérant toujours qu'ils ne parviennent pas à le suivre. Le japonais qui avait redémarré dès que son cadet fut reparti en courant, contournait les maisons en espérant ne pas tomber sur des impasses étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Lavi utilisa son téléphone comme une carte pour voir les rues, ruelles et impasses de tout le quartier afin de suivre la progression d'Allen et la leur. Il arriva vite à trouver l'endroit où leurs routes se recroiseraient. Il indiqua une nouvelle fois la route à suivre à Kanda. Comme prévu, quelques minutes plus tard la voiture s'arrêta juste à l'entrée d'une ruelle dont le blandin sortit presque dès que la voiture fut à l'arrêt. Lavi ouvrit la portière, attrapa le bras de son cadet et le tira à l'intérieur du véhicule. Kanda se dépêcha de redémarrer et la vitesse fit que la portière se referma d'elle même. Allen, maintenant assis juste à côté du rouquin, le regarda quelques instants silencieux.

"Salut Moyashi-chan !" S'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Le plus jeune resta immobile puis fondit en larme, se jetant dans les bras de son ami. "Hey doucement." L'ancien agent aux cheveux rouges le serra contre lui, frottant doucement son dos, assez surpris d'une réaction aussi extrême. Le japonais, après avoir enfin semé leurs assaillants, les conduisit jusqu'à un hôtel, c'était le mieux à faire. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, il fallut encore quelques minutes au blandin pour se calmer. Sans rien ajouter, Lavi et Kanda l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la seule chambre disponible. Ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, voyant bien que sa jambe le faisait souffrir. "Ca va mieux Allen ?" Ledit nommé hocha lentement la tête, essuyant ses joues humides avec ses manches. Il leva la tête vers eux, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment là.

"Tu t'es foutu dans une belle merde Moyashi." Déclara le brun, brisant le silence.

"La ferme Bakanda !" S'exclama le plus jeune en gonflant ses joues. Lavi s'assit sur le parquet juste devant lui.

"Tu veux bien nous expliquer en détail tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Allen hocha la tête, jouant avec ses doigts dépassant à peine de ses longues manches et cherchant ses mots. Il attrapa le bras de Kanda pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"J-je sais pas par où commencer..."

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D  
Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews notamment SarahLolita, honnêtement j'ai jamais été aussi contente d'avoir une review, merci à toi j'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais heureuse :'D 3


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

"Il y a un mois, tu m'as donné un billet pour l'opéra de Vienne." Commença Allen en regardant Lavi. "Quand j'y suis allé, j'ai appris que la représentation était un peu en retard alors en attendant je suis allé me promener. Dans les coulisses, j'ai rencontré un homme qui venait de tuer le premier ministre mais je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite puisque la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Avec une seringue il m'a injecté un produit qui m'a paralysé. Il a placé l'arme du crime dans ma main et il a disparu, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir son visage. Peu après les lumières se sont rallumées et des agents secrets sont entrés dans la pièce pour m'arrêter, il avait dû les prévenir à l'avance. Ils m'ont ramené en Angleterre pour me juger et, comme vous le savez, la décision prise a été dans m'enfermer dans les locaux. Heureusement j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et après ça, je suis allé voir mes frères. J'ai déménagé en Russie, à Saint Petersbourg, où mes frères m'ont rejoint quelques jours après. J'ai consacré presque tout mon temps à faire des recherches sur lui mais je n'ai pas pû apprendre grand chose de plus que son nom, Tyki Mikk. Après des jours, il m'a envoyé une lettre avec une énigme pour que je le retrouve-"

"Attend, attends, attends." L'interrompit le roux. "Il voulait que tu le retrouves ?"

"Il y a plusieurs raisons à ça, et, vous vous en rendrez vite compte, mais il est évident qu'il a un faible pour moi." Commença-t-il en rougissant. "Il y a aussi autre chose mais j'y arrive. Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir résolu l'énigme, je me suis rendu à Córdoba en Argentine. Mais il se trouve que j'ai mal su interpréter ce qu'il m'avait écrit et, je ne suis pas allé dans la bonne ville." Avoua-t-il, un peu honteux. "Cependant il l'avait sûrement prédit puisque là-bas j'ai trouvé une autre lettre où il m'annonçait qu'il comptait tuer le président égyptien."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

"Je l'ignore. Pour l'instant. Il m'a aussi précisé l'endroit et l'heure à laquelle il allait agir. Quand j'ai quitté l'Argentine pour l'Egypte, il me restait à peine le temps du trajet en avion pour le sauver et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir le bâtiment où il se trouvait exploser avant devant moi. Je me suis évaoui après m'être reçu un débris du bâtiment sur la jambe. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital mais j'y suis resté que 2 nuits. Un jour les journalistes ont débarqués dans ma chambre et ils m'ont pris en photo."

"Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on a retrouvé ta trace." Répliqua Lavi.

"Je me suis enfui de l'hôpital et j'ai reçu une autre lettre de Tyki qui me disait de le rejoindre à Hanovre en Allemagne. Par chance j'ai réussi à le trouver et il a pu m'apprendre pas mal de chose mais pas suffisamment. Il a réussi à s'enfuir avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui poser plus de questions parce qu'il était poursuivi. Après je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important ici alors je suis revenu."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris ?" Demanda Kanda qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes. Ne disant rien sur le fait qu'Allen ait la tête posé contre son épaule. Il avait bien vu que depuis le début de son récit il vacillait vers la droite, où il se trouvait.

"Mmh." Marmonna-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba endormi contre lui. Le rouquin sourit.

"Le pauvre a eu des jours vraiment difficiles ces derniers temps." Aidé par le brun, il allongea son cadet dans le lit. Celui-ci se blottit dans les couettes et serra l'oreiller contre lui. "Kanda ?" Appela-t-il.

"Quoi ?" Répondit l'autre en allant s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

"Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il. "Bien sûr que tu l'aimes." Se répondit-il à lui-même, pas comme s'il attendait réellement une réponse de son ami.

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'était pas trompé la dernière fois, il recommençait à rêver de son oncle. Il se leva en gémissant de douleur, il espérait qu'il guérirait vite même s'il ne cessait de stimuler sa jambe. Il attrapa son sac, fit son mélange habituel et planta la seringue dans sa cuisse. Il soupira, sentant la douleur disparaître petit à petit. Il rangea tout ce qu'il avait sorti dans son sac puis se releva. Il ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta de bouger, mais où étaient-ils passés ? Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Kanda entra dans la pièce, mais avant d'avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le blandin se jeta sur lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Hey ça va Moyashi ?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet de cette réaction. Le plus jeune marmonna quelque chose mais il dut se pencher pour entendre.

"J'ai cru que c'était qu'un rêve..." Il soupira.

"T'es un crétin Moyashi." Déclara-t-il en tirant sur sa joue.

"Ferme la et profite." Répliqua l'autre en faisant la moue. Il le relâcha après quelques secondes et se permit de demander : "Tu étais où ?"

"Je vérifiais si les agents risquaient de nous retrouver mais aucune trace d'eux." Il regarda son cadet se frotter doucement les yeux avec ses manches trop longues. "T'as pas un peu l'impression d'avoir une veste trop grande ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Allen baissa les yeux, constatant qu'il avait toujours la veste de Tyki. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une enveloppe. Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit la lettre.

"Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas contre un nouveau rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous commencez à connaître la formule mon ange, une énigme, un rendez-vous galant. Mais cette fois-ci je ne vous donne aucun indice rien sur la ville, juste le Néants. Quand au pays, disons simplement que l'Hexagone lui convient le mieux."

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs réfléchit un instant, les yeux fixés sur le papier. Il finit par se lever, replaçant la lettre dans sa poche.

"Ca te dérange d'aller en France ?" Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Le japonais leva les yeux au ciel, lui faisant comprendre que non. Il passa la porte après avoir récupéré son sac et celui de Lavi. Le plus jeune s'empressa de récupérer son propre sac pour le suivre. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'hôtel pour trouver Lavi endormi sur un banc. Allen le regarda en souriant. Il se retint difficilement de rire lorsque Kanda le frappa durement sur la tête et il éclata de rire en les entendant de se "disputer", l'un se plaignant l'autre le réprimandant pour son idiotie. Ca lui avait manqué de les voir ainsi. Sans lui dire où ils se rendaient, le japonais le traîna par le col derrière lui. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'aéroport, ignorant toutes ses remarques et ses questions auxquelles Allen répondait gracieusement. Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'aéroport. Pendant que le brun alla acheter 3 billets pour Nantes, en France, et faire enregistrer leurs bagages, Lavi alla s'asseoir sur un banc avec son cadet. Il passa un bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule, ses yeux se fermant. Il ne les rouvrit qu'en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui qui appartenaient bien sûr à Kanda. Il lui sourit puis attrapa son bras pour le tirer et qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il garda son bras entre ses mains, le serrant contre lui. Il restait en contact avec ses 2 amis comme s'il avait peur qu'ils disparaissent et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul. Il referma les yeux, naïvement heureux d'être entouré par des êtres chers. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un haut-parleur annonce le départ prochain de leur avion. Ils se relevèrent, bien que l'anglais n'ait pas lâché le brun. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'avion avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur place. Kanda était assis à côté de la fenêtre de la rangée de gauche, Allen à côté de lui et Lavi au même niveau qu'eux mais à gauche dans la rangée du milieu. A peine furent-ils assis que Lavi demanda :

"Sinon pourquoi on va à Nantes ?" Le plus jeune sortit la lettre de Tyki et la lui donna. Il l'attrapa pour la lire à son tour.

"L'Hexagone dont il parle est la France et le "Néants" correspond à l'anagramme de Nantes c'est pour ça qu'il y a un "S"." Le roux siffla d'admiration en lui rendant la lettre. "Merci." Murmura-t-il en reprenant la lettre, les joues rouges de gêne. Il la replaça dans sa poche et se tourna vers le japonais. Celui-ci regarda par la fenêtre et, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, le blandin savait qu'il avait écouté leur conversation. L'anglais bailla silencieusement, ils avaient 3 heures de route. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le dossier. Petit à petit, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il glissa tout doucement jusqu'à ce que sa joue soit posé contre l'épaule de Kanda qui ne réagit même pas. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand son cadet émit un petit grognement satisfait comme un chat. Il tourna le regard vers lui, comme il s'en doutait, le blandin dormait contre lui. Il avait l'impression que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Allen, ce dernier s'autorisait à se reposer sur eux après avoir passé des semaines seul. Et il appréciait le fait de pouvoir protéger correctement son Moyashi. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de caresser ses cheveux... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de le fixer durant tout le voyage. Une fois arrivés en France, l'anglais dormait toujours, confortablement installé contre son épaule. Il soupira et le plaça sur son épaule. Ils sortirent de l'avion pour se rendre dans un hôtel. Alors que Lavi s'occupait de payer les chambres, Allen se réveilla en sursaut et en se débattant. Il tomba de l'épaule de son ami et s'écrasa au sol sous le regard surpris de ses anciens collègues. Il se releva en gémissant, frottant sa joue droite où commençait à se former un bleu, parallèle à celui du roux.

"Ca va ?" Demanda celui-ci. L'anglais hocha lentement la tête, tâtant la blessure sur sa joue. Ses rêves le faisaient revivre les moments les plus désagréables de sa vie.

* * *

Flash-back :

"Non Mana !" Hurla un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. "Me laisse pas !" Il tenait d'une main une montre en or brûlante et de l'autre secouait le corps sans vie d'un homme aux cheveux bruns au beau milieu d'une maison en feu. Des larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il entendit des pas arriver vers lui en courant mais il refusa de lâcher le manteau de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le dos de son t-shirt et le tirer. Il cria de plus belle, voulant rester avec la seule famille qui lui restait. Il fut évacué du bâtiment malgré ses cris déchirants. Il regardait son ancienne maison en feu au travers de ses larmes dans les bras d'un pompier qui ne voulait pas le lâcher de peur qu'il retourne à l'intérieur. Il s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras, se sentant seul au monde pour la troisième fois de sa courte vie de 14 ans. L'homme fit monter dans l'ambulance le blandin qui n'opposa aucune résistance. On le conduisit jusqu'à un hôpital pour vérifier ses blessures. On le fit asseoir sur un lit pour l'examiner. Il ne semblait rien avoir de grave mais on avait préféré le garder au cas où. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura des ses bras et posa son menton contre ses genoux. Il soupira longuement, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Il crut reconnaître les mots "caméra" et "journaliste". Mais il ne réagit pas. Il s'en fichait maintenant, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne comptait. Il tourna son regard vide vers la fenêtre. Il ressentait la même chose que lorsqu'il était allé vivre dans la rue. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il voyait la nuit tomber, le soleil se relever. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de jour qui étaient passés, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il entendit encore une fois la porte s'ouvrir mais encore une fois il resta immobile. Il entendit des gens parler mais il ne put comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il put entendre crier le mot "frère". Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, tournant lentement la tête. Il put voir devant lui Jasdero et David discuter vivement avec un médecin. Il se leva précipitamment pour sauter dans les bras du brun qui le serra fort contre lui. Jasdero entoura lui aussi son cadet de ses bras. Cela faisait déjà 3 ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes, serrant ses grands frères de toutes ses forces. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer mais il refusa de lâcher ses aînés. Ceux-ci eurent à signer quelques papier pour autoriser la sortie d'Allen et le fait qu'il soit responsable de lui puisqu'ils étaient maintenant majeurs. Quand ils furent sortis du bâtiment, ils emmenèrent leur petit frère à sa nouvelle demeure, un petit appartement à Londres où ils pourraient à nouveau vivre comme une famille.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

Comme la dernière fois, il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre de libre qu'ils devraient se partager à 3 bien qu'il n'y ait que 2 lits. Allen était assis en tailleur sur le lit à côté à côté de la fenêtre, le coude sur un genou et le menton dans la main. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Tyki lui avait donné le pays, la ville mais pas l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il ne connaissait pas bien la ville, il ignorait donc où il pourrait se rendre. Il se retourna en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il rougit en voyant Kanda les cheveux encore humides et habillé que d'une serviette autour de la taille. Gêné, il détourna les yeux, ne voyant ainsi pas le sourire du brun face à sa réaction.

"Il est où l'autre Lapin ?" Demanda l'aîné.

"Parti chercher un bon restaurant. Tu veux bien t'habiller ?" Dit-il, toujours aussi rouge. Le japonais sourit et consentit à s'habiller pour que son cadet cesse d'être si mal à l'aise. Cela fait, il vint s'asseoir à côté de son cadet qui releva la tête en sentant ses cheveux humides chatouiller sa joue.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

"A l'endroit où retrouver Tyki. Maintenant qu'on est dans la bonne ville, on fait quoi ?"

"Si c'est pas nous qui le trouvons c'est lui qui nous trouvera, non ?"

"Sûrement..." Murmura le plus jeune. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur Lavi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous venez ?" S'exclama-t-il en attrapant d'une main le bras de Kanda et de l'autre celui d'Allen. Il les entraîna avec lui et partit en courant. Il ne s'arrêta que 10 minutes plus tard quand ils arrivèrent à un petit restaurant. Il les fit asseoir à une table ronde sur la terrasse puis leur mit un menu dans les mains avant de s'asseoir avec eux. Le brun soupira au comportement toujours plus excessif de Lavi. Celui-ci, toujours souriant appela un serveur et les 3 purent passer commande. "Au fait Allen, tu nous as toujours pas dit ce que Tyki t'avait appris."

"Oh, bah en fait euh..." Commença-t-il maladroitement. "Il m'a appris que son frère avait été tué par un agent i ans pendant que lui il s'est juste fait arrêter. I ans, il s'est échappé de sa prison et il a décidé de se venger de l'agent qui a tué son frère."

"Tu sais qui c'est cet agent ?" Demanda le rouquin.

"Tu te rappelles le billet d'opéra que tu m'as donné ?" Il hocha la tête alors que Kanda,

qui suivait le dialogue assez vaguement jusqu'ici, tourna la tête vers lui. "Il comptait piéger celui qui te l'a donné mais comme c'est moi qui m'y suis rendu, c'est tombé sur moi."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien tenté de nouveau contre lui ?"

"Il m'a dit aussi que comme cet agent était amoureux de moi, cela le toucherait quand même que je sois accusé à tord." Avoua-t-il, les joues rouges. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Lavi qui était ce fameux agent qui lui avait offert gracieusement ce billet mais le serveur qui arriva l'interrompit. Il plaça les 3 assiettes sur la table puis repartit comme si de rien était. Comme très souvent, l'estomac d'Allen prit le dessus sur son esprit. Il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire et se jeta sur son assiette, remarquant à peine les regards amusés mais pas surpris de ses amis. Ils déjeunèrent calmement, entre amis, comme si rien de cette histoire n'était arrivé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges décida de leur offrir le repas. Ils partirent ensuite se promener dans la rue. Ils marchèrent tous les 3 pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'arrête soudainement. Il regardait étrangement la façade d'un bâtiment. Ou plutôt l'enseigne en métal doré qui disait "passage Pommeraye". Il ressortit de sa poche la lettre de Tyki. Sur l'enveloppe il y avait une petite pomme rayé rouge et blanche, elle devait sans doute correspondre à ça. Il passa sous la grande grille qui constituait l'entrée, vite suivi par Kanda et Lavi. Il regarda curieusement autour de lui. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique pour une simple galerie marchande. Le plus étrange était qu'elle soit vide. Il grimpa jusqu'au premier étage par le grand escalier central, toujours suivi des 2 anciens agents. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant quelqu'un parler.

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous viendriez accompagné." Déclara Tyki, adossé contre un mur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

* * *

Merci énormément aux revieweuses sans vous je continuerais pas. Je fais très vite parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me coucher (je précise qu'il est 8h du matin et je vais dormir). Epicure nous dit que la philo est bonne pour la santé mais je vous assure que les devoirs de philo non.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent et de répondre individuellement mais sachez que je vous aime toutes (et tous qui sait ?) très fort et que vous me motivez à continuer d'écrire .


	9. Chapitre 8

Alors oui, certes, après des mois d'activités plus que précaires sur ce compte, je reviens pour poster deux chapitres d'un coup mais on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre suivant et de l'histoire d'ailleurs pour tout ce qui concerne les raisons. Bonne lecture. (je ne me porte pas garante des fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez, sachez que si tard ce texte est-il posté il date de près d'un an et demi et je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de me relire)

Chapitre 8

"Comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de le faire." Répondit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas faux mais vous avez pu le voir la dernière fois, il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir me retrouver."

"Peu importe j'ai encore des questions à vous poser."

"Très bien mais cette fois-ci j'impose une condition." Dit-il en levant l'index.

"Quelle condition ?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

"Un baiser bien sûr." Il sourit de plus belle d'un air lubrique. Le blandin ferma les yeux, ses joues rougissant comme souvent lorsqu'il discutait avec Tyki. Il soupira.

"Très bien !" S'exclama-t-il, en colère d'une telle demande. Le brun sourit et tendit la main à l'anglais qui l'attrapa maladroitement. Il le tira vers lui puis posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Il lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son cadet, explorant ansi chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche. Allen gémit doucement en sentant sa main gauche se poser sur son flanc droit. Lorsque Tyki s'écarta enfin de lui et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il eu à peine le temps de voir son sourire en flou avant de tomber dans les pommes. Kanda fut le premier à réagir et rattrapa le plus jeune avant que sa tête ne percute le sol.

"Pardonnez moi mes amis mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous laissez." Déclara Tyki, laissant tomber la seringue anciennement remplie d'anésthésiant dont il s'était servi contre Allen. Il fut ensuite demi tour pour partir en courant. Le japonais s'empressa de confier le blandin à Lavi pour le poursuivre. Le roux plaça l'anglais sur son dos et les poursuivit à son tour. Il les avait vu redescendre l'escalier central pour quitter le bâtiment alors il en fit de même. Cependant arrivé dehors, aucune trace des 2 bruns. Il soupira et décida donc de ramener Allen à l'hôtel où il pourrait se reposer. Il regarda tout de même autour de lui mais toujours rien. Il se dirigea donc lentement vers leur hôtel, se posant toutes sortes de question sur ce qui risquait d'arriver à son ami. Il regardait parfois derrière lui, espérant le voir surgir. Cet homme qui ennuyait tant Allen, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup. Il ne saurait dire ce que c'était mais une chose était sûre, Kanda était loin d'être en sécurité avec lui. Il passa la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois derrière lui. Il monta au premier étage, ne se souciant guère des regards étranges que lui portaient les autres résidents à voir l'anglais sur son dos. Il passa la porte de la chambre qu'il devaient se partager à 3. Il déposa son cadet sur le lit puis plaça correctement la couverture sur lui. Il alla se mettre devant la fenêtre, guettant un quelconque mouvement. Il sursauta en entendant soudain un bruit d'explosion. Il se tourna un instant vers son ami mais celui-ci dormait toujours. Il sructa le paysage mais il ne vit ni feu ni fumée pouvant indiquer d'où provenait ce fracas. Il serra les dents et les poings. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas laisser Allen seul. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de la fenêtre. Il resterait ici tant que son cadet resterait endormi. Il devait à tout prix veiller sur lui.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Lavi se redressa d'abord à cause du bruit puis se releva en voyant Kanda qui venait d'entrer. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit lui qui entre dans la chambre où il résidait qui l'étonnait mais bien le fait que presque tout le côté droit de son corps soit couvert de sang. Il se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir mais il ne fut pas étonné d'être repoussé par le brun.

"T'inquiète c'est juste superficiel."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Cet enfoiré avait tout prévu !" S'exclama-t-il. "Il savait qu'on allait le poursuivre alors il a placé des explosifs !" Il retira sa veste et son t-shirt puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. "Et le Moyashi ?" Demanda-t-il depuis la pièce d'à côté.

"Il s'est toujours pas réveillé." Au même moment, un petit gémissement passa les lèvres du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Lavi s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Ca va ?"

"J'ai mal à la tête." Murmura le plus jeune. Le roux ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Ben..." Commença le plus jeune en se frottant la nuque.

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"J'ai faim, tu pourrais me ramener quelque chose ?" Dit-il en riant. Lavi lui sourit, se releva puis quitta l'appartement en quête de nourriture pour l'éternel affamé. Kanda ressortit de la salle de bain torse nu laissant ainsi apparaître les bandages qu'il venait lui-même d'appliquer sur ses blessures. "Oh Kanda !" S'exclama le blandin, plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche.

"T'inquiète Moyashi c'est rien du tout, les bandages c'est juste pour la forme." Allen baissa les mains, néanmoins pas très convaincu. "Ecoute Moyashi." Commença-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Il faut que je te dise un truc." L'anglais hocha la tête, lui souriant. "J'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrais te dire pendant longtemps mais, il se trouve que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à formuler ça correctement alors..." Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Allen ferma les yeux, passant lentement ses bras autour de son cou, évitant au maximum de toucher son épaule blessée. Le brun lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Le blandin entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant ainsi la langue de son aîné pénétrer sa cavité buccale. Il gémit doucement, tout en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux du japonais qui le serra davantage dans ses bras. Il ne se séparèrent qu'après quelques minutes. Dès que leurs lèvres ne furent plus en contact, le plus jeune enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kanda, du côté où il n'étaient bien sûr pas blessé. Le brun le serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tous 2 avaient voulu dire à l'autre à quel point il l'aimait sans jamais avoir réellement le courage de le faire et maintenant ils se rendaient compte que c'était réciproque.

"C'était toi le billet d'opéra alors." Murmura Allen. Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses dont le nouveau petit couple allait devoir discuter mais pour le moment ils profitaient juste du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. "Kanda, tu as vraiment tué le frère de Tyki ?"

"Oui..." Murmura-t-il. Allen releva la tête vers lui.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait pas le moindre reproche dans sa voix. Il savait que Kanda n'agissait pas sans raison, il voulait juste connaître lesdites raisons. Bien qu'il sache que cela ne fera pas changer Tyki d'avis.

"Quand on l'a arrêté lui et son frère, il a voulu s'enfuir et pour couvrir ses arrières, il a essayé de tous nous tuer en nous lançant une grenade artisanale, tentant ainsi de tuer son frère avec nous. J'étais le seul à être bien placé pour l'avoir mais je n'ai pu récupérer qu'un pistolet qui traînait sur une veille caisse. Je lui ai donc tiré dessus pour éviter qu'il ne nous tue tous." Le blandin hocha lentement la tête et posa sa tête contre son torse. La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois en claquant contre le mur. Lavi entra dans la pièce, tenant fièrement un sandwich à la main. Il s'arrêta en voyant ses 2 amis, l'un assis sur les genoux de l'autre. Le plus jeune rougit mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

"C'est pas trop tôt !" S'exclama le roux en souriant. "Depuis le temps que tu veux lui dire !" Dit-il à Kanda qui lui répondit :

"Mais ferme-la abruti !" Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'anglais et le décala doucement de manière à ce qu'il soit assis sur le lit. Il se releva pour aller lui-même faire taire le rouquin qui ne cessait de raconter des anecdotes sur le japonais. Allen ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, tant par ce que Lavi racontait que par tous les moyens que Kanda employait pour qu'il se taise. Le blandin décida finalement de se lever pour les séparer, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

"Tiens !" S'écria le rouquin en lui tendant le sandwich qu'il avait eu pour mission de ramener. Un plus grand sourire encore fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui saisit ce qu'on lui tendait. Il planta tout de suite ses dents dans le sandwich, faisant un petit bruit de satisfaction. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'empressant de finir de manger.

* * *

Allen était allongé sur le lit de l'hôtel, toujours à Nantes, la tête sur les genoux de Kanda qui lisait un livre. Lavi pendant ce temps se promenait en ville. Ils suivaient tous les indications du blandin qui leur avait dit d'attendre une prochaine lettre de Tyki. Il jouait distraitement avec son téléphone, réfléchissant intensément. Il semblait ailleurs et soupirait de temps en temps. Après un énième soupire, le japonais décida d'agir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-il après avoir posé son livre, baissant la tête pour le regarder.

"Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide..." Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix en se redressant. Il s'assit donc à côté de son petit ami.

"Comment ça ?" Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"J'attend que Lavi rentre pour vous expliquer."

"Comme tu veux." Répliqua-t-il avant d'embrasser sa pommette. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Tyki. Kanda avait pu guérir complètement de ses légères blessures et la jambe d'Allen se remettait doucement puisqu'il n'avait pas forcé dessus. Elle ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, souriant. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs baissa les yeux vers son petit ami. Il aimerait l'appeler son "amant" mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Mais il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'Allen soit prêt à passer le pas. Celui-ci releva la tête puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le japonais n'attendit pas plus pour répondre à son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues alors que le plus jeune passait ses bras autour de son cou. L'anglais passa tout doucement l'une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kanda qui frissonna au contact de sa main froide. Ce dernier glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Cependant, et sans grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lavi qui, décidément, ne cessait de les interrompre ces derniers jours. Le plus jeune s'écarta à contre coeur du brun.

"Lavi il faut que je te parle." Commença-t-il en essayant de se lever mais Kanda passa vite ses bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir avant de l'attirer contre son torse.

"Je t'écoute !" S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit d'en face.

"J'ai bien peur que nous ayons besoin de demander de l'aide pour en finir définitivement avec cette histoire..."

"Et de quelle aide il s'agirait ?"

"...Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Arche de Noé ?" Ils secouèrent la tête. "Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Tyki était poursuivi par des hommes en noir en Allemagne. Il se trouve que ces hommes faisaient partie de l'organisation "L'Arche de Noé" qui est une organisation faisant appliquer elle-même sa propre loi. Elle reçoit des contrats de personnes qui souhaitent se venger. Elle ne prend que les contrats qu'elle trouve légitime, si par exemple le contrat est : "il a tué mes parents", elle acceptera, mais si le contrat est : "il a pris ma place de parking" elle le refusera. Elle tente toujours d'appliquer des peines à la hauteur du crime mais ne va jamais plus loin que l'emprisonnement à vie, elle est contre la peine de mort. Ils font des faux papiers suffisamment convaincants pour que leurs condamnations soient reconnues comme officielles par la loi. Ils savent l'existence de Tyki ainsi que tous ses crimes et même ses intentions. Aussi ils essayent de l'arrêter tout comme nous. Et, même si cette organisation est illégale, je crois qu'elle pourrait quand même bien nous aider. Je ne pense pas que Tyki soit prêt à avouer même sous quelconques menaces alors peut-être que si on les aidait ils pourraient nous aider à leur tour à prouver mon innocence..."


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Kanda restait silencieux, il n'était pas d'accord ce que pensait son mignon petit Moyashi. Celui-ci répondait aux questions que Lavi ne cessait de lui poser sur cette organisation.

"Cette association est illégale ?"

"En effet."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de les arrêter quand tu les as croisés ?"

"Je ne connaissais pas leur existence à l'époque. Et puis ce n'est pas du ressort des services secrets mais bien sûr dès que j'en aurais l'occasion je leur ferais part de cette trouvaille."

"Leurs faux papiers sont si réalistes que ça ?"

"Eh bien oui étant donné qu'ils parviennent à tromper les tribunaux eux-même."

"Et comment tu l'as appris ça ?"

"J'ai réussi à faire parler un de leur plus fidèle associé."

"Comment ?"

"Ca je préfère pas en parler..." Murmura-t-il. Kanda resserra son étreinte et posa son menton sur son épaule. Le blandin tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder. "Et toi, tu n'as rien dit, tu en penses quoi ?"

"Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Qui te dit que cette organisation soit prête à t'aider ?"

"Tyki est leur cible principale, après tous les meurtres qu'il a commis ils ont eu beaucoup de contrat pour sa condamnation. Si on les aide à l'attraper ils nous aideront peut-être à prouver mon innocence."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?"

"Je suis pas sûr du tout d'accord ?!" S'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. "J'ai juste envie d'espérer que pour une fois ça se passe bien ! J'ai vécu un enfer ces derniers jours mais ça s'est amélioré quand vous êtes arrivé alors j'aimerais bien que ça continue !" Termina-t-il, en larmes. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais puis enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Ce dernier posa sa main dans son dos, le serrant encore plus contre lui. Lavi vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux pour ébouriffer doucement ses cheveux. Il se calma relativement rapidement mais ne changea pas de position, il était bien dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait réellement hâte que cette histoire se finisse pour de bon, qu'il puisse enfin passer autant de temps qu'il voulait seul avec son amant.

"Comme tu voudras Moyashi, je te fais confiance." Chuchota le brun à son oreille.

"On te suivera toujours Allen !" S'écria Lavi, enthousiaste. Le plus jeune releva la tête en souriant, il était heureux d'être avec eux 2, il pouvait leur faire confiance.

* * *

Après encore un peu de temps passer à Nantes, notamment pour que les quelques blessures guérissent, les 3 amis prirent la route pour Cambridge en Angleterre où se trouvait le siège de l'Arche de Noé. Ils étaient maintenant, leur sac sur le dos ou l'épaule, devant une porte en métal, en plein milieu de la rue. Allen regardait alternativement son téléphone puis la porte. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'emplacement du quartier général de "L'Arche de Noé". Il avait finalement trouvé un endroit qui pourrait être ce qu'il cherchait mais il n'en était pas sûr. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient devant cette porte, il vérifiait qu'il était devant la bonne. Il tourna timidement la tête vers ses amis avant d'abaisser la poignée. Il y avait des escaliers qui descendaient comme il en avait vu en Égypte. Il attrapa la main de son petit ami et avança lentement. Il s'arrêta en bas, attendant qu'on le rejoigne. Il attrapa à 2 mains le bras de Kanda qui décida de passer devant lui puisqu'il était si peu rassuré. Le blandin avait peur de s'être trompé d'endroit, auquel cas il était en train de commettre une effraction, de s'introduire chez quelqu'un. Ils traversèrent un couloir pour arriver devant 2 immenses portes. Le japonais les ouvrit de sa main gauche puisque son bras droit était dans les bras de son amant. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce qui semblait vide à l'exeption de dizaine de personnes en noir de chaque côté ressemblant à des soldats ou des gardes. Le brun récupéra son bras pour le passer autour de sa taille. Le sol de la salle était fait de dalles blanches et grises représentant un damier. Les murs étaient d'un gris aussi sombre que celui du sol. Un large lustre pendait du plafond juste au dessus du plus jeune. Un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blancs qu'Allen dépassa Lavi. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'anglais, il passa son bras gauche autour des épaules de son cadet, l'emmenant avec lui.

"Vous êtes en retard très cher." Se permit-il de dire d'un ton désapprobateur.

"E-en retard ?"

"Oui je vous attendais bien plus tôt. J'ai appris les malheurs que vous causait "l'ennemi public numéro un". Aussi je pensais que vous viendriez quérir mon aide bien plus tôt. Mais si vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt c'est parce que vous ignoriez l'existence de cet endroit je me trompe ?" Allen secoua la tête. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Kanda voulut aller vers son amant mais les gardes le retinrent. D'un simple mouvement de la main, le blandin leur fit signe de le laisser passer, sans même se retourner. Le brun rejoignit ainsi son petit ami, suivi de Lavi. Ils furent tous les 3 conduits dans une pièce plus petite. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'assit le le fauteuil richement décoré qui se trouvait derrière un bureau en bois noir. De l'autre côté du meuble sur lequel il posa ses 2 pieds, il n'y avait que 2 sièges. Le roux s'assit sur l'un d'eux et le japonais sur l'autre avant de prendre son amant sur ses genoux. "Donc j'imagine que vous voulez ce qu'il faut pour prouver votre innocence." Le plus jeune hocha vivement la tête. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir quelques feuilles qu'il lui donna. "Les voici."

"Vous me les donnez, comme ça ?" Demanda Allen, assez surpris.

"Bien sûr."

"Mais vous ne pensez pas que je pourrais ainsi abandonner l'idée de vous aider puisque j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut ?"

"Oh allons, je savais que vous viendriez, pensez-vous vraiment que c'est la seule chose que je sais sur vous ? Je vous connais bien, je connais votre caractère, je sais que vous nous aiderez." L'anglais rougit mais ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux vers les papiers qu'on venait de lui donner. Il s'agissait de rapports de police. Il y avait des photos de lui, de Tyki, du cadavre du premier ministre anglais et du président égyptien et 2 pistolets. Allen s'arrêta quand il arriva à un paragraphe écrit pour le lire instinctivement à voix haute.

"L'arme du dénommé Allen Walker s'est retrouvée ne pas être l'arme du crime. Le jeune agent a suivi Tyki Mikk, multiple meurtrier récemment échappé de prison, dans le but de l'arrêter. Cependant l'assassin avait prévu un piège à son égard. A l'aide d'un produit paralysant, il a immobilisé le jeune Walker qui a ainsi assisté impuissant au meurtre du premier ministre. Il a ensuite quitté la pièce le laissant seul avec le cadavre du ministre. Les agents secrets appelés par Tyki Mikk lui-même sont arrivés et, ne voyant qu'Allen Walker, un arme à la main, face au corps, ils l'ont arrêté et emprisonné sans comparer son arme avec celle du crime qui étaient différentes. Après avoir réussi à s'enfuir de son injuste condamnation, il s'est mis en quête d'arrêter Tyki Mikk. Il a réussi à retrouver sa trace en Egypte mais il a encore une fois assisté à la mort d'un politicien, le président et a encore une fois été accusé de ce meurtre. Après encore de longues recherches, l'agent Walker a pu enfin appréhender le tueur et prouver son innocence."

Allen releva la tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, les larmes aux yeux.

"Merci infiniment euh..."

"Wisely."

"Wisely." Dit-il en essuyant ses yeux. Kanda le serra un peu plus contre lui et embrassa sa joue. Le blandin plaça délicatement les feuilles de papier dans son sac.

"Alors, avez-vous une idée de la manière d'attraper ce récidiviste ?" Ils secouèrent la tête. Il se rassit correctement. "Et bien moi si et je serais ravi de vous exposer ce plan." Déclara-t-il en plaçant ses coudes sur le bureau et ses mains sous son menton.

* * *

Allen marchait maintenant seul dans les rues de Dublin en Irlande. Il regardait nerveusement autour de lui et ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il porta une main à l'oreillette qu'il portait.

"Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Bien entendu." Répondit la voix de Wisely dans l'appareil. "Maintenant vous devriez retirer l'oreillette pour qu'il ne se méfit pas."

"Très bien..." Murmura le plus jeune. Il retira l'appareil de son oreille, l'éteignit et le rangea dans sa poche. Il continua d'avancer, encore plus nerveux qu'avant. Il sentit soudain un bras entourer sa va taille et un homme se placer à sa gauche. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

"Bonjour très cher." Allen soupira. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de répondre :

"Vous vous êtes joué de moi la dernière fois."

"Moi ? Mais je crois que vous inversez les rôles très cher, vous deviez venir seul."

"Il n'a jamais été question de ça je vous ferais dire."

"Question de bon sens."

"Quoi qu'il en soit j'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas donné rendez vous dans la rue alors où nous rendons nous ?" Tyki s'arrêta devant une immense église, la Cathédrale Christ Church.

"Ici même." Le plus jeune resta sans voix face à la beauté du bâtiment. Il entra lentement regardant autour de lui. Il suivit Tyki jusqu'au centre de la pièce. "M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?" L'anglais hésita un instant mais finit par accepter, sachant bien qu'il n'était pas en position de force. Il attrapa la main que le brun lui tendait et posa son autre main sur son épaule. Il sursauta en entendant une douce musique se lancer faisant rire son aîné. Ils commencèrent à danser bien qu'Allen ne soit pas très à l'aise. "Allons je vous fais peur maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il en riant.

"Taisez-vous ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais être heureux de vous voir !" Le brun le fit basculer en arrière en rythme avec la musique. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs cria de surprise. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques milimètres du visage de l'autre.

"Peut-être mais sans moi vous êtes coincé et vu comme un meutrier." Le blandin le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

"Vous croyez ? Dans ce cas vous êtes peut-être moins intelligent que je ne le pensais. Franchement, tomber dans un piège si grossier."

"Comment ça ?!" S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Toutes les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant entrer de nombreux agents de "l'Arche de Noé". Ils arrêtèrent Tyki et l'emmenèrent sous le regard satisfait d'Allen. Celui-ci fut rejoint par Kanda, Lavi et Wisely.

"Bien joué mon ami." Déclara Wisely.

"On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison !" Cria le roux. Le japonais se contenta de prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Son cadet sourit largement le lui rendit son étreinte.

"Je t'aime Kanda !" S'exclama-t-il. en le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Tyki s'était fait emprisonné et qu'Allen avait pu rentrer enfin aux locaux des services secrets. Leverrier, le directeur, avait aussi reconnu le fait de s'être trompé, ce qui était une grande première. Le jeune garçon au cheveux blancs était allé vivre avec Kanda qui était ravi de l'accueillir. Les frères du blandin eux étaient restés vivre en Russie mais ils rendaient tout de même régulièrement visite à leur cadet. Lavi continua de vivre sa vie comme si rien de cette histoire n'était arrivée. Tyki avait donc été enfermé dans les locaux de "l'Arche de Noé" et il n'avait reçu qu'une seule visite, celle d'Allen venu lui rendre sa veste.

* * *

Bien c'est le moment compliqué où on va parler de la fin et cette fin a plusieurs sens vous verrez. Je vais sans doute beaucoup me paraphraser par rapport à un message qu'aura reçu une lectrice (je présume) en avant première dirait-on de quelques minutes. Toujours est-il que n'ayant encore une fois que peu de temps, je vais faire court (au moins au temps que possible) et ne pas m'étendre autant sur le sujet comme je l'ai fait avec cette lectrice (quel pavé je t'ai laissé dis donc). Pour faire simple je suis du genre à me lasser extrêmement vite comme une certaine personne, sans spoiler, dans Danganronpa pour ceux qui connaissent "I get bored so easily you know ?" (je fais beaucoup trop de références à Danganronpa c'est terrible). Aussi ma passion n'est plus aussi forte qu'elle ne l'était après 6 années. J'ai vécu une certaine libération personnelle dans ma vie et je cherche maintenant à créer mes propres personnages. Aussi si ce n'était pas que le Yullen qui vous plaisait chez moi je vous tiendrais au courant de mes projets si cela vous intéresse et si vous le souhaitez. Je vous poste ainsi la fin de cette histoire (quoi que je la trouve peu satisfaisante, j'ai eu beau m'améliorer au cours des ans l'écriture des conclusions est encore à revoir) pour mettre fin à ce que je nommerais la "période yullen". Je serais de retour dans plus au moins de temps sur un blog "handmade" je pense, j'espère retrouver certains lecteurs lorsque je serais de retour.

Sachez également que ce compte ne sera pas supprimé pour me permettre de lire certaines histoires (comme du yullen car même si je ne souhaite plus en écrire, j'aime toujours ce couple) et pour laisser mes vieux écrits à disposition. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un message pour parler de sujets variés comme yullen ou Danganronpa (ayant cité cela comme exemple 2 fois je n'ai pensé qu'à ça mais je suis très large d'esprit), je serais ravie de faire une petite pause pour discuter. See you soon on va dire, et love ya all.


End file.
